Magical Hero Bakugou Katsuki
by Senshi Shura
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki picked up a small and hurt koala on his way back home, which turned out to be a magical prince from another world's kingdom, and when he asks for his help to defeat some evil forces with magical powers, somehow Bakugou's life becomes a ridiculous parody of those Magical Girl mangas.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Magical Hero Bakugou Katsuki  
 **Pairing:** Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki  
 **Warnings:** Silly attempts at humor, smut in next chapters.  
 **Summary:** Bakugou Katsuki picked up a small and hurt koala on his way back home, which turned out to be a magical prince from another world's kingdom, and when he asks for his help to defeat some evil forces with magical powers, somehow Bakugou's life becomes a ridiculous parody of those Magical Girl mangas.

English is not my mother language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake. I got this absurd idea from a lovely Japanese fanart I saw on twitter, where koala Todoroki transformed into a naked handsome boy in the middle of Bakugou's room. And I made up this universe in the middle of the night, so I'm sorry if this is kind of a mess. I don't intend the plot to be taken seriously, please just enjoy the silliness.

 **Magical Hero Bakugou Katsuki.**

 **Chapter 1.**

There was a koala in the alley.

A small, fluffy, gray koala, Bakugou knew it was no mistake, even though he had never been close to one, he had seen them once or twice in books or TV and it was definitely a koala.

Without thinking about it too much, Bakugou went straight towards the small animal in the dark and dirty pavement of the alley.

He had no idea how could such a foreign animal end up there with nobody noticing, but he didn't think about it that much, immediately kneeling next to it, to check its condition.

When he got a closer look, Bakugou noticed that the koala was breathing slowly, so it wasn't dead. Still, its fur was dirty and its body was unmoving, so it was probably unconscious or something like that.

Carefully, Bakugou checked if it had some kind of wound or broken limb in order to not move it abruptly, but when he noticed it only had some scratches that weren't very deep, he finally decided to pick it up with great care. The small fluffy body wasn't light but neither too heavy, and Bakugou turned it around to check it more thoroughly.

However, when he turned the koala's face towards him, Bakugou frowned a little. The seemingly unconscious koala had something like… a mass of dual colored red and white hair above its small head.

What the fuck? Was it a wig? Was it styled like that by someone? Was it someone's illegal pet?

Not only that, but it also had something like a scar around its left eye, at the side where it had red hair, somehow strangely matching. The scar didn't seem recent, but it was still big and noticeable.

Did someone do this to the poor little animal? Had someone hurt it like that out of sheer evil? Or had it been in some kind of accident? In any case, Bakugou felt a mix of anger and indignation, and thought that if someone had hurt the small animal like that, if there was a fucker who could do that kind of thing, they'd better be dead before Bakugou could find them and kill them himself.

Regardless, Bakugou knew that it wasn't the moment to lose time thinking about something like that, the most important thing was quickly taking the koala to somewhere he could be checked and took care of, but then he remembered he had no idea where a veterinary clinic could be. He had just moved into this city a couple of weeks ago and still wasn't completely used to its surroundings.

Cursing softly, Bakugou held the little koala with one of his arms, and looked for his cellphone in his pocket, thinking that he could probably look for information about a veterinary clinic online, but then he remembered it had run out of battery. He had forgotten to plug in the charger last night, before going to sleep, and he had ran out of battery at school. He cursed again, it was unbelievable.

He stopped to think for a moment. What could he do now? Should he ask for someone's help? He wasn't sure anyone would like to help him or take him to some veterinary clinic, and asking for directions also seemed like an inefficient idea…

His house, however, was just a few minutes away, he was about to arrive when he stopped to buy some snacks at a food stall and noticed the animal in the alley. Perhaps the best idea at the moment was quickly going home and searching for information online. Besides, the koala didn't seem to be in a particularly critical condition, so it probably could wait before he found the address of a veterinary clinic, or some kind of animal care center around the city.

Making up his mind, Bakugou readjusted his hold in the little koala, softly accommodating it on his shoulder, and started running towards home, trying to not move it too brusquely. It didn't took him long before arriving at the apartment where he lived with his parents. At this time, none of them were home, so Bakugou didn't worry about any kind of explanation, and quickly grabbed his keys to open the door and enter the building.

He immediately went upstairs, towards his bedroom, and closed the door after entering it. He discarded his backpack in the floor and went to his bed. He picked a towel from the closet and put it above the bed before gently placing the koala in it.

Bakugou checked the koala for a moment, noticing it still breathed softly, its eyelids trembled a little, but didn't have any other wound, so he left it there to quickly go towards his computer on his desk and open his internet browser.

He was just typing what he wanted when a strange voice resounded from somewhere.

 _"Who… are you…?"_

Bakugou stopped immediately and looked around him with distrust, immediately getting defensive.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?" Bakugou asked aggressively. Was there someone else in his room? A burglar? Would he have to kick someone's ass?

 _"Where… Where am I…? W-Was it you who picked me up?"_

Bakugou noticed the voice sounded tired and strangely echoed, like it came from nowhere, like it went straight towards his head. It didn't seem to come from any particular place of his room, but that didn't make any sense, so Bakugou again looked defensively around his room, ready for anything.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU SHIT!"

 _"I'm over here…"_

The strange echoed voice came accompanied by another sound, which Bakugou now did recognize its origin and immediately looked towards it. It had been some kind of purr or grunt and it came from the small koala in Bakugou's bed, which was now awake, sitting at the bed and looking towards him.

…What…?

"What the fuck?" Bakugou blurted, without even noticing. Wait. What was this…? Why was…? Did this mean…?

 _"Please, do not panic… There's a logical explanation for this…"_ The voice sounded again in Bakugou's mind at the same time that the small koala grunted towards him again. It looked exactly as if the animal was the one talking to him. Bakugou blinked again, unable to snap out of his stupor.

"W-What is this? Am I fucking high or something, are you…?" Bakugou kind of stuttered. "Are you the one talking to me?"

 _"Yes."_ The koala nodded. Bakugou now noticed it also had heterochromic blue and grey eyes. _"If you calm down and trust me, I can explain this situation, I'm sure you must be very confused."_

"You're… You're a… talking koala, some fucking koala is talking to me…" Bakugou murmured to himself. "What kind of shitty dream or hallucination is this?"

 _"Please calm down, this is no dream nor hallucination, I can explain properly if you give me the chance."_ The voice said again, while the koala kept looking seriously at Bakugou with its cute round eyes and Bakugou blinked again, several times. He didn't seem to be waking up.

"Uh…" Bakugou frowned. For some reason, his anger had been cooled by the sheer nonsense of what was happening. "Yeah, well… I guess… if this fucked up dream will continue, I can at least let you explain…"

 _"However, I'm still a little weak…"_ The koala's voice in Bakugou's head insisted. _"I need to recover my energy and heal these small wounds first… Could you please help me?"_

"And…How the fuck do I do that…?" Bakugou murmured, without really thinking about it, still in some disconnected state. This dream kept going on and he couldn't stop staring at the cute koala that seemed to be talking to him with some kind of telepathy.

" _I need some water and food… Would you be so kind to offer me some?"_

It took a moment for Bakugou to register what the koala was saying and then think about answering or doing something. Then, Bakugou frowned again.

"What the fuck do koalas eat?" Bakugou asked, getting kind of exasperated again.

 _"I'm not a koala…"_ The voice said and Bakugou's frown deepened. _"Well… What I mean is, any kind of food would be ok…"_

Bakugou looked at it, still way too bewildered by what was happening to make any other comment. He kept expecting to wake up or to have the dream turn into some other bizarre thing.

Still… A talking koala wasn't the weirdest thing he remembered dreaming of. This was at least kind of cute.

"Ok…" Bakugou finally said. He tried to remember if he had some food here at the room so he wouldn't have to go all the way down to the kitchen. He remembered then he had bought some apples along with the snack in the way home, and took his backpack, which was still in the floor, close to his feet. He opened his backpack and took out a paper bag with some apples inside. He showed the apples to the koala. "Is this ok?"

 _"Yes, thank you…"_ The small koala nodded and when Bakugou threw the apples over the bed, it moved towards them to pick them up and start eating slowly.

Bakugou stared while the koala ate the apples in small bites and then, he couldn't help raising an eyebrow when he extended an open water bottle towards the animal and it also took the bottle with its two… paws, hands? And drank from it slowly.

This… hallucination or dream or whatever had managed to remain weird and vivid for too long already.

And if that wasn't enough, suddenly a faint white glow enveloped the body of the small koala and the few scratches and wounds in its body suddenly started healing. In a moment it seemed to be completely recovered, even the tired and pitiful expression in its eyes was gone.

 _"It seems I still retain a certain level of my powers…"_ The voice of the koala talked again, this time with more energy. _"It is very limited, thought… If my wounds had been deeper, I wouldn't have been able to heal them. However, if it weren't for your help, I wouldn't have been able to do even this."_

Bakugou sort of payed attention to what the koala said, and had already started to wonder when he would wake up or something, but a strange feeling in his gut was starting to tell him that all this didn't seem precisely unreal. The sudden dread of that thought made him ignore it again.

"O-OK…" Bakugou murmured, unable to answer any other thing, still lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, the koala's cute heterochromic eyes widened and it sat straighter in the bed.

 _"Oh, excuse my rudeness. Please, allow me to introduce myself and explain this strange situation."_ The koala's voice said. Bakugou was starting to get annoyed by how polite and nice it sounded. The timbre was low and soft, very likeable, though it was way too… manly for the cute appearance of the koala. Bakugou kept frowning.

The koala closed its eyes, lowered its head and made something that would have looked like a very elegant bow in a human. Bakugou's stunned frown deepened.

 _"My name is Todoroki Shouto."_ The koala's voice finally said and it looked again at Bakugou. _"I am the prince of a kingdom called Cold Flame, which exists in a different dimension from the one of this world. I'm sure it must be hard for you to believe it, but there is magic in my kingdom, that is how I'm speaking to you right now. The fact that you touched my body has enabled you to interact with this magic."_

The koala's voice spoke with extreme seriousness, and Bakugou raised his eyebrows high, very high. The Koala kept talking, though.

 _"In my kingdom, our magic powers come from our dreams and wishes, but a few months ago, evil forces that we call Nightmares appeared suddenly and started eating people's magic by robbing them of their wishes and dreams. They travel in different dimensions, eating people's feelings of frustration or anxiousness, caused by their unfulfilled wishes and dreams, and with that they eat their magic, becoming stronger. Since I'm a warrior in my kingdom, my powers allowed me to fight against the Nightmares and defend my people. In one of the battles, I managed to weak them enough to eliminate them completely. However, before I could do it, they managed to discover this world."_

The koala lowered its round face and an unfittingly frustrated expression appeared in it. Bakugou crossed his arms above his chest, but the koala's voice continued talking dramatically.

 _"In this world there are so many unfulfilled wishes, it was the perfect place for them to feed and grow strong again, so they fled here and I followed them in order to finish them off. Still, the lack of magic in this world affected my powers and when I arrived, I wasn't able to stabilize them in time and they defeated me. They managed to lay a curse on me, turning me into this powerless form and stealing most of my magic. They're not strong enough yet to do more than that, so I think I'm still on time to stop them. I need to recover my powers, so I can go back to my original form. In order to do so, I have to defeat the Nightmares that came into this world and give back the wishes and dreams that were stolen from the people of this world."_

The koala seemed to sigh softly, but then it looked straight into Bakugou's eyes with seriousness.

 _"Little by little, I can retrieve my powers and break this curse to completely defeat the Nightmares, but I can't do it in this state and form. That's why, I want to ask for your help. Since you took the trouble of saving me and picking me up, it must be your destiny. Please, work with me and help me defeat this evil that threatens both your world and mine."_

The koala looked at Bakugou, its cute round eyes were deep and expectant. Bakugou stared for one long instant, still frowning and blinking repeatedly. Finally, after a long sigh, Bakugou answered.

"Okay, if my mind is making this shit up, I would' have expected something less girly. I don't remember watching Sailor Moon or some of that crap before going to sleep"

The koala's face turned into worry and frustration, and it made a distressed sound, while moving forward a little.

 _"I already told you, this is no dream nor hallucination. It must be hard to believe, but-…"_

"No, no." Bakugou interrupted angrily, raising a hand in a stop signal. "I've had enough of fucking talking koalas and magical princes' bullshit, this ridiculous hallucination has to end." Bakugou growled, and immediately pinched his arm, hard. "Fuck!" He cursed when nothing happened, his arm hurt and the dream didn't disappear.

 _"I can look for a way to prove you this is real…"_ The koala insisted. _"But it might take too much time and the Nightmares will come here to finish me off soon, they just barely hurt me and they know it. With the curse on my body, I can't properly use the remains of my power to fight, and they will try to take advantage on that, but I can pass my powers to you."_ The koala's voice sounded a little desperate. _"If I give them to you, you can fight the Nightmares and help me retrieve all my powers again to break the curse. Please, I need your help!"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugou growled, already exasperated. "I'm not interested in this nonsense, I want this stupid shit to finish, wake me up!"

 _"This is real, please believe me."_ The koala's voice said, calmly this time, even though Bakugou was cursing angrily. _"Listen… If you helped me, you could finally make your dream come true… You could become a hero…"_

Bakugou stopped his protests for a moment and his face turned into a deeply surprised expression.

"How… do you know that?" He murmured softly. The koala's eyes looked straight at him, so Bakugou frowned again. Nobody knew about that stupid dream from his childhood, how could this fucker know about it?

 _"I can listen to the strongest wishes of people's hearts, since most of my powers come from there."_ The koala's voice explained gently. _"That is a very nice dream, you could make it happen-…"_

"Of course you would know, my brain is making all of this up!" Bakugou exclaimed, rolling his eyes angrily.

 _"No, please, you have to believe me. Isn't me being here enough proof? How can I prove this is real?"_

Then, Bakugou hesitated. What would happen if this weird thing turned out to be real? If he told the koala something and it managed to prove him this was no dream, what would he do?

All this situation was so weird, but… He honestly felt in the real world, he knew a few hours ago he had been at school and everything seemed like real life… Besides… was it really that unbelievable? Wasn't there a possibility that all of this was real? Even if it seemed like some kind of magic themed manga… But, as incredible as everything seemed, the only fitting explanation was… that this was really happening…

 _"You know that this is real right?"_ The koala said at that exact moment. Bakugou frowned at it but didn't answer. _"Please."_ The koala insisted. _"You were gentle enough to pick me up, I know you can help me."_

"Enough of this shit, even if this were happening, yeah, let's suppose this is happening, I am definitely not gonna get involved, I'll just have to take you to some fucking veterinary clinic and all this will be over"

 _"No!"_ The koala's voice pleaded. _"Please, even though you have a foul mouth, I can see you have a strong and pure heart, and that is something needed for me to pass my powers, I know that must be the reason why we met."_

"The fuck, pure heart, that's some funny shit" Bakugou snorted, but the heterochromic eyes looked at him seriously.

 _"You picked me up, didn't you?"_

Bakugou also got serious again and then some weird bashfulness got over him, so he averted his eyes, pretending indifference.

"...That's… Anyone would have done that…"

 _"It doesn't matter, it's enough proof for me and it wasn't anyone, it was you. It has to be you."_

Bakugou looked at the… could he keep calling it koala? The voice that talked to him sounded so much like a person's and the eyes were staring intently. Bakugou couldn't help a strange feeling that got over him when he heard those last words and could only stare at the double colored eyes in front of him.

There was a pause, a long moment of silence, but it didn't last long.

Way too suddenly, the sky got unbelievably dark and the room also got obscure, since Bakugou hadn't turn on the lights, it had been enough with the light that came from the opened windows. But now, thick black clouds formed above the house, darkening the ambient completely, and Bakugou looked towards the window, frowning.

"The fuck?" He murmured, while he stood up to go and look outside through the window. Outside, down in the streets, a few people had gathered to stare at the strange accumulation of clouds that had appeared suddenly and converged mostly above Bakugou's house.

 _"They're already here."_ The koala's voice said, this time with a grave and serious tone. Bakugou felt a sudden sense of dread in his stomach.

"What?" He asked, angrily, looking at the koala. Honestly, there was no way this… was happening, was it?

 _"We must hurry."_ The koala said, trying to reach his paws towards Bakugou. _"Come, I have to pass my powers to you."_

"No fucking way, this is not-…"

The abrupt roar of a thunder came from the sky, surrounding Bakugou's house, making it shake strongly, like an earthquake. Bakugou lost his balance, but managed to hold onto his desk to not fall.

When the shaking stopped, Bakugou looked up again and there was some kind of black misty entity inside of his room that apparently had materialized with the rumble. Bakugou felt immediately shocked, the thing had something like a face, red shining eyes, some ugly dark hole for a mouth and creepy long arms that extended themselves towards the koala in his bed. Bakugou's first instinctive reaction was moving towards it to try and do something, but before he could, the koala stared angrily at the misty monster and expelled a strong light that repelled the monster for an instant. Bakugou closed his eyes, blinded by the light.

 _"Boy, come quickly, we must-…"_ Bakugou heard the voice of the koala again, this time with a desperate timbre, but a grunt interrupted its words and Bakugou opened his eyes again.

The misty monster had recovered quickly and its ugly claws had grabbed the small body of the koala. Again, Bakugou tried to stand up and do something, but the monster was already leaving through the window with the koala in its grasp. Without really thinking what he was doing, Bakugou moved again.

"WAIT! GIVE IT BACK, YOU FUCKER!" Bakugou screamed and tried to run after the monster. He managed to jump and hold the koala's body for a moment, but his hands slipped easily and when he tried to grab onto something else, his hands went through the misty body of the monster. When the black substance touched his skin, it seemed to suck something from him, like his energy or some intangible thing, and a horrible sense of emptiness, terror and coldness left him paralyzed for a moment. Unable to do anything to prevent his fall, Bakugou crashed hard into the floor of his room, the strong pain in his back waking him up from the paralysis, but making him groan in discomfort.

It took him some effort and two attempts before he managed to get on his feet again, trying his best to ignore the pain in his back. He ran out of his room and downstairs, immediately going to the front door, reaching the street outside of his house.

For some reason, it had started raining terribly, like a typhoon or something, and the people in the streets were already running away from the weird unexpected storm. No one seemed to have noticed the black monster that held a struggling koala in the air. Was he the only one who could see this? Did this all had to do with picking up a magical koala from the streets?

Bakugou noticed his heart was beating incredibly fast from the surge of adrenaline in his body. What kind of messed up situation was this? He couldn't deny this reality anymore, but what was he supposed to do now? Could he really do something about all of this?

The helpless koala kept trying to get away from the monster that held him, again expelling the light from before, but it didn't seem to be working anymore, it even seemed weaker than the first time. Bakugou noticed that the monster was trying to suck the light from the koala with its ugly mouth, and Bakugou immediately moved towards them again. He didn't know if he could do something, but he had to. He couldn't just stand there and watch. He looked around him, trying to find something that could be useful, maybe he could reach the koala and free it from the monster, but then something unexpected happened.

"Katsuki?!"

Bakugou turned around, terrified, when he recognized his mother's voice. His mother, Mitsuki was trying to walk towards him, having a lot of trouble because of the strong wind and the rain. She was obviously coming back from work and was drenched, still holding her bag, trying to protect herself from the rain. She didn't seem to have noticed anything strange happening either.

"Katsuki, what are you doing outside the house?! It's dangerous!" She screamed trough the strong sound of the wind.

"GET INSIDE THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW, HAG! HURRY UP!" Bakugou screamed immediately, signaling towards the door.

"YOU GET INSIDE FIRST, YOU LITTLE SHIT, DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" She screamed back, obviously angry. Bakugou felt incredibly frustrated, but before he said or did anything else, a strong light blinded him again.

The koala had expelled another one of his attacks and the misty monster seemed to dissolve almost completely, making a horrible pained cry. The monster let go of the koala and Bakugou ran towards it to catch it. He managed to protect it from the fall, but when he looked up again, a little relieved, he noticed the fogy monster hadn't been completely eliminated.

The remains of the monster seemed to have weakened a lot and it was trying gather itself again, the small amounts of the dispersed fog getting together again. It moved restlessly and then Bakugou noticed it was looking for something, probably to try to recover its strength.

When the weakened monster seemed to turn towards his mom, Bakugou felt his hear stopping.

"DON'T!" He screamed, but it was useless and the monster immediately went towards his mother.

The horrible misty creature draped itself around Mitsuki and her face immediately turned pale and frightened. She started trembling intensely, like she was in a terrible cold, and her eyes started losing their light. The monster put its face in front of hers and opened the creepy hole it had for a mouth. Bakugou felt a chill in his body when he noticed the monster was sucking something from his mom.

Bakugou tried to run towards them again, but the monster had started getting bigger and stronger as it sucked something out of Mitsuki, and when Bakugou tried to reach them, a strong and awful evil force repelled him, sending him flying back. He hit himself in the pavement, but immediately stood up and looked again. Was there no way of helping his mother? What was that bastard doing to her?

Bakugou noticed then that some beautiful and colorful shine started coming out of his mother, being sucked by the monster's mouth, and suddenly Bakugou saw there was something like indefinite images in it. It was difficult, but Bakugou managed to make up some of the images… they were images of him…

In the middle of the colorful shine, Bakugou saw himself graduating from highschool and college, accompanied by his family. Then, he saw himself finding a god job. He saw himself spending more time with his family in the future, he saw himself being really happy, and he saw his family being always together.

Those were… those were his mother's dreams and wishes. The monster was eating them out of her, sucking the beautiful shiny images out of his mother's body, her heart and soul. Mitsuki's face had turned completely pale and empty, tired and utterly depressed. It was horrible and Bakugou felt a horrible anguish take all over his body. He couldn't look any longer. This was definitely a nightmare and this nightmare had to end.

Bakugou took the koala, which seemed almost completely worn out, and lifted it at his face's level.

"LET ME SAVE HER!" Bakugou screamed.

The koala, tired and hurt, opened its double colored eyes with a surprised expression. It immediately turned severe.

 _"You have to take my powers to save her! Do you agree to this responsibility?!"_

"YES! DO IT ALREADY!"

The koala extended its paw and it touched Bakugou's chest, right above his heart. Bakugou felt a strange warmness being transmitted to his heart. It wasn't a common warmness, it certainly felt… magic.

 _"What is your name?"_ The koala's voice asked. Bakugou still felt restless but answered quickly.

"Bakugou Katsuki."

 _"Bakugou Katsuki."_ The voice called his name, firm and deep. _"I, Todoroki Shouto, prince of the Cold Flame Kingdom, am now transmitting my magical powers to you."_

Then, the warmness in Bakugou's heart became hot and ardent as fire, while a strong light emitted itself from the koala's paw, enveloping Bakugou's heart. Bakugou held a groan, because his heart was burning, as if receiving and trying to keep inside an overflow of burning flames. Then, it suddenly stopped, his heart seemed to finish taking all the magical warmness inside, managing to keep it.

 _"Now my powers are yours!"_ The voice said. _"To control them, you have to use your dreams and wishes! Remember your dream of being a hero and give them the right shape for you!"_

Bakugou immediately remembered his dream of a child.

He remembered when he used to think of himself as a cool and powerful hero who could defeat any enemy.

Another light enveloped his body and Bakugou closed his eyes for an instant. When the light subsided, he opened them again and looked at himself.

He was now wearing a hero costume, pretty much like the one he had imagined as a kid, but way better. He wore a black sleeveless shirt fitting his torso, black baggy pants with knee guards above his boots, and incredibly cool grenade shaped gloves, along with some other accessories. On his face, he could feel a mask that covered his eyes and remembered he had also imagined that as a kid. Was all of this real…? It was so amazing.

 _"Now you can beat the Nightmare! Get it now, Bakugou!"_ The voice said.

"You don't have to tell me!" Bakugou answered, immediately turning towards the fucker that was attacking his mom.

If Bakugou had understood correctly and what he had been told was true, all he had to do to control these powers was dream and wish, right? He had spent enough time in his childhood dreaming how he would use his hero powers to know exactly what he wanted to do.

He extended his arms and palms toward his back and just by thinking about it, warmness started charging itself in them, turning into combustion. Exactly like he had planned as a kid, explosions generated themselves in his palms, and he used them as impulse to jump through the air and cover in seconds the distance that separated him from the monster and his mother.

With the same impulse, Bakugou made a spin to kick the fucking monster with his feet, using all of his strength, and feeling incredibly satisfied when his kick didn't get lost in the fog, but instead smashed itself against the creature, sending it flying away from his mother. Bakugou landed on the pavement of the street, right in time to catch his mother who fainted, apparently tired, but still alive. He put her gently on the ground and turned towards the monster again.

The creature had gathered itself again and now turned towards Bakugou, growling in a horribly distorted voice, opening its ugly mouth, but Bakugou didn't felt the least bit scared. He snarled, growled at it, equally angry, and didn't wait any other moment before jumping at it again, one more time using the explosions from his hands to impulse himself.

The monster spit some projectile-shaped black goo from its mouth, which seemed sharp enough to pierce him completely, but Bakugou reacted quickly and avoided them, using his combustion to move, still in mid-air. In an instant he finally had reached the fucking monster and then he didn't hold back.

He charged all the power he could in his right hand and jumped straight at the monsters face.

"DIE!" He roared, while smashing his hand at the monsters face and exploding it with everything he had.

The explosion was huge and powerful, exactly like Bakugou used to imagine them. The fire enveloped and burned the monster's body completely, even sending Bakugou himself flying away, but he regained his stability in the air and managed to land properly.

Bakugou looked at the dispersing fire and smoke, where horrible moaning was coming from, and recognized what seemed like the distorted shape of the foggy creature. Its body was almost completely burning away, turning into ashes that also disappeared slowly. Then, before its face was consumed completely, its mouth opened and freed the beautiful and colorful shine that Bakugou had seen being stolen from his mother.

It went back softly towards her body in the ground and gently gathered around her before, somehow, entering her body through her chest, close to her heart and soul.

The rain stopped completely, the sky cleared and Bakugou ran towards his mother to pick her up, checking her condition. Slowly, the color of her face turned back to normal and her body also seemed to get healthier, her breathing stabilizing little by little.

Bakugou sighed softly and turned towards the last remains of the monster. Its body had almost completely burned off, but when the last ashes disappeared, something was left behind.

A small red and white light orb was floating in the air, where the monster had disappeared. It was very pretty… What was that?

Before Bakugou did anything, the orb started moving and went towards the small koala's body that was still in the ground, unable to get up. Was that the stolen powers the koala had talked about so much?

Apparently, they were, because the dual colored light also draped gently around the koala's body, making it shine for a moment before disappearing inside it. Right after that, the koala's small wound's seemed to heal and it opened its eyes slowly.

Bakugou picked up his mother's body and went towards the koala, who now seemed recovered enough to stand and also walk towards him.

 _"You were amazing. I knew you were the right one for this. You were meant to be a hero."_ The koala's voice said softly, almost proudly, and only then Bakugou noticed something.

If all of this was real, the koala was not really a koala. He was indeed a magical prince. He felt kind of silly calling it a koala now. What was his name again?

"I know." Bakugou answered, while trying to remember. "I'm always amazing at everything I do."

 _"Then that makes me feel at ease."_ The koala prince said softly. _"With your help, I'm sure recovering my powers will be possible. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Bakugou."_

For some reason, Bakugou felt a little uncomfortable with those words, the sound of his name in that smooth and gentle voice was strange and it was almost as if he felt bashful, but he quickly dismissed the feeling. However, it was then that he remembered the name of the koala prince.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." He groaned. "Now let's get back inside the house. Hop on, Todoroki."

Todoroki looked at Bakugou, a little surprised. He hadn't expected the boy to call his name so suddenly. However, he couldn't help making a pleased grunt and immediately hoped onto Bakugou's leg. He climbed through the boy's waist and back until he reached his shoulder, where he grabbed himself firmly.

Bakugou started walking towards his home, thinking everything seemed to be over and then his hero costume disappeared, turning into shining dust. He had his normal clothes again and Bakugou noticed they probably disappeared because he had thought he didn't need them anymore.

Then, his mother squirmed softly and opened her eyes. Bakugou felt relieved again when he noticed her eyes weren't empty and dead anymore. She had her usual crimson and warm gaze.

"Katsuki…?" She asked softly, as if waking up from a nap. "What are you doing? What…?"

"Shut up hag, you suddenly fainted from tiredness, get some fucking sleep." Bakugou answered calmly. She frowned, but still seemed very sleepy.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, you little shit…" She complained softly, but a yawn interrupted her, and suddenly she was asleep again.

 _"She's right."_ Todoroki's voice suddenly said, and Bakugou looked at the small koala on his shoulder. _"You mustn't speak to your mother in such way."_

"Shut the fuck up, it's none of your business."

Although Todoroki seemed to want to keep talking, Bakugou ignored him and finally entered his house. He put his mom in her bed and returned to his room, unable to stop thinking about everything that had happened.

He had no more doubt that all of this had been real.

Yet… Magical princes and powers from dreams and wishes? It all sounded so stupid and girly it still was incredible.

However, Bakugou felt kind of happy. His mother was okay, he had managed to protect her, and… He had actually been a hero…

A weird smile drew itself on his lips and he had to cover his mouth to hide it. His heart was beating faster again. It was exciting, he had felt really cool. It was like his dream really came true. Maybe this wasn't so bad?

Even though he had no idea how his life had suddenly turned into some ridiculous magical girl manga imitation, not everything seemed that bad…

At least he wasn't waving a pinkish wand, or wearing some kind of girly uniform or dress… Yet…

 **To be continued…**

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it or at least didn't hate it. This won't be very long, probably two or three more chapters. If it was to your liking, please leave a comment, comments give me life! TwT Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The morning after the whole magical powers incident, when Bakugou woke up, he had the typical thought of 'Was it all a dream?'

But the small koala snoring in the floor, next to his bed, in a provisional nest he had created with some pillows and a blanket, quickly brushed the thought off from his mind. Bakugou exhaled a deep sigh. He had no idea why his life had turned into this weird mess, but now he was some kind of magical boy and had to hide a magical koala in his room, which actually wasn't a koala but a magical prince from some kingdom… or so he said, it still felt weird to think about it.

Bakugou yawned and stretched a little, but suddenly, he froze when he noticed that there was something unusual in his morning routine, and it wasn't the magical koala prince.

His alarm clock had not woken him up.

Bakugou remembered then that, after the magical monster fight, he had taken a bath and when he finished, he had felt quite tired, mostly because he had to help his magical koala to also take one himself (of course the prince didn't want to stay that dirty all night), and after that, Bakugou had just built Todoroki's… well, nest, and went straight to bed, without remembering to set his alarm.

Immediately, Bakugou looked for his cellphone and checked the time. It was 8:30, he had only thirty minutes to arrive at school.

"FUCK!" Bakugou screamed, immediately getting off of bed. No way was he arriving late at school. That was for losers, and Bakugou was always a winner.

" _What's wrong…?"_ Todoroki's voice murmured in Bakugou's head, still sleepy. The small koala in the nest shifted and got up. Suddenly, his expression got sharp. _"Something wrong? Another Nightmare?"_

"I overslept, I have to get to school immediately!" Bakugou exclaimed, while changing his clothes, getting his backpack ready and going back and forth from his bathroom to his room, cleaning his face and aggressively brushing his teeth, all at the same time.

" _Oh, you're going to a study place. That is very good. Since I'm a prince, I have to study at the castle and-… Wait."_ Todoroki's voice sounded worried all of a sudden. _"You're going away? You're taking me with you, right?"_

"No fucking way, no school allows pets or animals without a reason, you'll have to stay here and wait for me patiently." Bakugou answered from the bathroom, while biting his toothbrush and uselessly trying to fix his hair. "You better not go out and attract people's attention-…"

" _No, Bakugou, wait, you can't do that."_ Todoroki interrupted. _"We can't stay away. I need to stay with you all the time, the Nightmares could come again at any moment and we have to be together so you can fight them."_

Bakugou stopped for a moment and looked at Todoroki, apparently considering what he had said. Then, after a moment, he frowned.

"Sorry, but I definitely can't take you to school. It won't be long and if anything happens, maybe you can… call me on my mind or something." Bakugou finished brushing his teeth and picked a towel to clean his face. "I have to hurry, so-…"

" _Bakugou, you don't understand how important this is. If you can't take me with you, then just don't go."_ Todoroki said, as if it was the most logical and simplest solution.

"HAH?!" Bakugou growled. "Are you shitting me?! I'm not skipping school, you fucker, that's for losers."

" _I understand your studies are important, but it is dangerous if-…"_

"I don't care, you're not giving me orders and I'm not losing more time discussing this shit, I'm leaving." Bakugou declared, with no room for more argument, and quickly started gathering his keys and cellphone.

Todoroki noticed immediately that Bakugou was about to leave the room and there was no way of convincing him otherwise. Therefore, he decided to act upon what he thought was the best.

The small koala ran quickly from his nest towards Bakugou's leg and immediately jumped at it, clinging with his paws with all his strength.

"THE FUCK?!" Bakugou screamed when he saw the small animal wrapped around his leg. "YOU SHIT, LET GO!"

" _I'm not letting go, this is important, so I won't separate from you."_ Todoroki stated, his round koala face unfittingly severe. He adjusted his grip, his koala's paws completely glued at the boy's trousers.

"GET THE FUCK OFF, I'M SERIOUS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bakugou screamed, while forcefully trying to get Todoroki off, but somehow, the small body had too much strength in his arms. "FUUUCK!" Bakugou growled, pulling with all of his strength, but it was useless. He panted a little. How the fuck was this koala prince fucker so strong?!

Bakugou looked at the clock in his cellphone and noticed he had already lost too much time, but he just couldn't take Todoroki with him. He growled and looked at the small koala glued to his leg.

"Ok, ok, I'm taking you with me. But let go first, I can't walk like this." Bakugou said, calmly. Todoroki looked up at him, surprised.

" _Bakugou, you reconsidered it?"_ Todoroki's dual colored eyes seemed to shine.

"Yeah, just hurry up and let go."

Todoroki softened his grip in Bakugou's leg and slowly climbed down from it, getting back to the floor. Bakugou gave three steps away from Todoroki and there was an expectant pause from both of them.

Then Bakugou quickly took his keys and cellphone again.

"I LIED, I'M NOT TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Bakugou screamed and immediately ran towards his bedroom door.

Todoroki's face was utterly shocked.

" _You… You tricked me!"_ Todoroki exclaimed. _"That was vile!"_

"I DON'T CARE!" Bakugou answered, finally reaching the door and taking the knob.

But then he stopped. He was forgetting something.

Bakugou looked towards his bed, where he had left his backpack. Then Todoroki looked at it too.

Another tense pause went by when both of them noticed what was going to happen.

And then both of them ran towards the backpack with all their speed. However, Todoroki was closer, so the small koala reached the bed and immediately jumped at the backpack, strongly draping himself around it, only seconds before Bakugou reached it.

"FUUUUCK!" Bakugou screamed, his hands covering his face. "YOU FUCKER!"

" _I'm not letting go and this time you won't trick me!"_ Todoroki exclaimed, clinging to the backpack with all his force.

"DAMN IT!" Bakugou screamed, utterly and completely frustrated. Some more insults came out of his mouth.

"KATSUKI SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Mitsuki's voce screamed from downstairs.

"I KNOW HAG, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bakugou answered, hitting his feet on the floor. His mother screamed something else in return, but he ignored her and growled before finally sighing angrily. "FINE! I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Bakugou declared, reaching to take his backpack along with Todoroki glued to it.

" _You promise? Because I'm not letting go anyway!"_ Todoroki asked, still gripping the backpack while Bakugou was putting it on.

"YES! Do whatever you want, but at least hide inside the backpack, I can't just go around with a koala stuck to my back!" Bakugou finally went out of the room. "If you don't hide, I'll be in trouble and it'll be hard to stay together as you so much want!"

" _Okay, I understand. I will hide."_ Todoroki answered calmly. _"Help me get inside."_

Cursing under his breath for having to go through such an annoying situation, Bakugou quickly got Todoroki inside the backpack, letting a small opening for him to breathe. The backpack was big enough for the small koala to fit, but it still looked funny and strange, as if Bakugou had some kind of mutant shapeless bag. However, he had no more time to worry about it, so after taking a toast to eat on the way to school, he bid an aggressive goodbye to his parents and left running.

With a toast on his mouth, Bakugou ran inhumanly fast all the distance there was from his house to the train station, and luckily managed to arrive in time to take the train that was just leaving, the last one that could take him in time to school.

" _I'm dizzy."_ Todoroki's voice complained softly while Bakugou was getting on the train.

"Shut up, I don't care." Bakugou grumbled in a low voice, expecting only Todoroki could hear him.

Since it was already late, the train wasn't as crowded as usual, so he quickly found a sitting spot and took it. He relaxed and took a moment to regain his breath. The train wouldn't take more than a few minutes to arrive, he still could make it in time to school.

Bakugou decided to finally finish what remained of his toast, but then a funny rumbling sound came from his backpack. Luckily, there was no one close enough to hear anything.

"The fuck was that sound?" Bakugou angrily asked, lifting his eyebrow.

" _Sorry. I'm hungry."_ Todoroki's voice answered. Bakugou buffed.

"You were dizzy and now you're hungry?! Don't fuck with me, you're just like some annoying pet!"

" _I can't help it."_ Todoroki's voice answered calmly.

"Well, bear with it, I couldn't eat my breakfast either so we're the same." Bakugou retorted.

" _But you're eating right now, aren't you?"_ Todoroki asked. Bakugou noticed he was right and growled.

"Damn it, you're such a pain!" Bakugou complained.

Bakugou didn't say anything else and Todoroki thought that was the end of the conversation, but then he heard the zipper of the backpack opening a little.

"Here, eat this and shut the fuck up." Bakugou grumbled, offering half of what remained of his toast to Todoroki, inside of the backpack. "AND DON'T LEAVE CRUMBLES OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

" _Thank you, Bakugou. You're kind."_ Todoroki took the piece of toast and started eating carefully.

"I said shut the fuck up, fucking koala fucker, you're such a pain." Bakugou quickly dismissed the comment. Somehow, it made him felt uncomfortable. Todoroki's voice was nice and gentle and only listening to it, without seeing the funny koala face made him feel sort of strange.

Bakugou finished his toast and Todoroki seemed to do the same, so the boy was about to accommodate himself on the seat to rest for the little time it was left before arriving at the station, but then something interrupted him.

"Kacchan?"

Bakugou didn't have to look up to know who had called him, he recognized the voice and no one else used that stupid nickname on him. He felt a surge of annoyingness in his body and looked up anyway.

A boy with green curls and a surprised expression on his freckled face stood in front of him, holding himself from the train's handles.

This fucker.

"Deku." Bakugou growled.

"Good morning, Kacchan!" Deku smiled warmly. "What a surprise to meet you here! I overslept a little so I thought I'd be late to school, but I made it to this train! But I didn't expect to meet with you, Kacchan! You also overslept?" Deku asked, cheerful and nice as always. Bakugou growled.

"Don't put me in the same level as you, idiot." Bakugou growled.

Yes, he had also overslept, but his situation was different from Deku's. He had other reasons. Better reasons. No matter what, he was always better.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Deku quickly apologized. "I don't mean to be a busybody either, I was just surprised."

"Shut the fuck up, don't talk to me." Bakugou quickly snarled and Deku seemed a little surprised. Then, he seemed depressed.

"S-Sorry."

At that moment, it was announced that the train reached the station. Bakugou didn't lose any more time and stood up, startling Deku a little. The smaller boy moved aside immediately, making place for Bakugou to quickly walk away and get off from the train.

Bakugou didn't waste any time getting out of the station. He quickly started trotting towards the school, which was just a few minutes from the station. He trotted even faster while thinking of letting Deku behind and arriving before him. He couldn't believe he almost didn't make in time, the same as shitty Deku. How humiliating.

That thought fueled his anger and made him trot faster, almost running the rest of the way.

" _Who was that boy?"_

Todoroki's voice got Bakugou out of his thoughts for an instant.

"Some fucker, who cares." Bakugou growled, his frown deepening again. Just thinking about Deku made him angry, no way was he going to start talking about him.

Actually, Bakugou couldn't believe his bad luck on his first day of school, when he had just moved into the city. Out of all the people he could have met, it had to be Deku. They were something like childhood friends, they had spent some years together as kids, but due to some incidents, their relationship had become awful at some point and then Bakugou had to move out of that city. Since he had spent most of his life moving from city to city, due to his father's work, Bakugou had gotten used to meeting new people and most of the time he didn't make many friends, so he really wasn't expecting anything when they came to this city and he went to school the first day, but meeting Deku had really been a surprise and not a pleasant one. It had been years since they had seen each other and the last place Bakugou thought he'd see Deku again was his new school. It irritated him to no end.

Bakugou wasn't surprised that both of them had recognized each other despite the years that had gone by. They really hadn't changed that much and, at least for him, the unpleasant memories that Deku brought back were enough to recognize him immediately. Fucking Deku had, of course, approached him nicely, as if they were long lost friends. Of course Bakugou made sure to express his disgust towards Deku's friendliness, leaving no room for doubts.

Still, from time to time, Deku tried to exchange a few words with him, as if he wanted to start a conversation or something. It was annoying, way too irritating, so Bakugou kept making clear every time that he had zero intentions of interacting with the fucking nerd.

" _So he was not your friend?"_ Todoroki asked again.

"Don't say something so disgusting." Bakugou complained crudely.

" _Sorry. Since he approached you so nicely, I thought he might be."_

"Well, he's not and stop talking about that shit already!" Bakugou snapped.

" _Okay."_ Todoroki said, calmly.

Todoroki went silent again and Bakugou finally made it to the school entrance. He quickly went towards his classroom and arrived just before the homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, also entered to start the class. Only a few minutes later, Deku also arrived and had to apologize for being late. Aizawa let it pass since it wasn't like Deku was late all the time and he just gave him a warning.

Bakugou ignored the shy look Deku gave him when he passed by the rows of seats to get to his and opened his backpack in order to get his stuff out, but then there was Todoroki's round koala face and Bakugou's mind short-circuited for a second. He immediately pushed Todoroki's head and closed the zipper aggressively, muffling the koalas little complain and looking around him nervously to see if anyone had seen anything. No one seemed to be paying him attention, so he relaxed again and this time opened the backpack carefully, just enough to get some stuff out, and quickly closed it.

" _That was rough."_ Todoroki complained. Bakugou growled in response, since he couldn't just talk to the air. _"How long do I have to stay here?"_

"A while. Now keep fucking quiet." Bakugou murmured in a very low voice. Teacher Aizawa had already started the class and he had to pay attention.

" _But-…"_ Todoroki tried to complain again but Bakugou kicked the bag and Todoroki finally exhaled. _"Fine."_ His nice deep voice sounded pouty and Bakugou found it sort of funny, but at last he dedicated himself completely to the class.

The minutes started to pass and Bakugou was completely focused in his class when suddenly Todoroki's voice interrupted him again.

" _Bakugou, let me out."_ Todoroki asked, apparently calm. _"Please, open the bag."_

Bakugou decided to ignore him and kept listening to the class. Todoroki insisted. Each time his voice sounded more urgent. Bakugou didn't thought much of it, he had managed to make Todoroki's voice part of the background noise, and some more minutes went by, but then Bakugou noticed his backpack was moving. The sounds were starting to call his classmate's attention, so he picked it up and put it in his lap to see what was wrong.

"The fuck are you-…" Bakugou was going to whisper, but then Todoroki's voice sounded completely exhausted.

" _Sorry, I can't anymore, I need to breathe."_ Todoroki finally said, and the backpack's zipper forced itself open, making a loud sound in the momentarily quiet classroom, revealing the koala's head. Todoroki freed himself from the backpack's suffocation and breathed deeply. Bakugou was completely shocked.

Todoroki looked at him with his cute koala eyes, blinking innocently.

" _I was suffocating, I needed air. I'm sorry."_ He said with a stoic voice in Bakugou's mind. Bakugou also blinked, still shocked, and then noticed that, unfortunately, the whole classroom had gone silent too. Everyone was looking at the koala peering out of Bakugou's backpack.

"Bakugou."Teacher Aizawa's voice made Bakugou swallow and look up slowly. His teacher was standing right in front of him, looking at his backpack with his usual bored expression. "What in the world is that?"

"I-…" Bakugou started saying, but his classmates interrupted him.

"Is that a koala?!" One of classmates, a girl named Mina asked, excitedly.

"Bakugou, you brought your pet to the class?" Kirishima, one of the few guys that got along with him also smiled, surprised.

"It really is a koala!" That idiot Kaminari exclaimed.

"It's so cute!" The round faced girl Uraraka commented.

"Why did he bring it to the class?" The girl named Momo asked, also interested.

The classroom became a mess and everyone wanted to get a closer look to the lovely animal. Todoroki instinctively clawed himself in Bakugou's shirt, sticking to him. But before the situation turned into a bigger mess, Aizawa's scary voice interrupted.

"Everyone. Quiet right now."

It was like a magic trick, the classroom went immediately silent and in order. Then Aizawa looked at Bakugou.

"Is there an explanation to this or should I send you with the principal right now?" The teacher asked gravely, crossing his arms above his chest.

"T-There is…" Bakugou murmured in a nervous growl. He frowned at the teacher and swallowed again. "I… this is…" Bakugou looked at the small koala stuck to his chest and clicked his tongue before impulsively deciding to go for the first idea that hit him. "The truth is I found it yesterday and it just won't let go of me. It keeps following me everywhere and sticking to me. I tried to leave it a home, but it wouldn't obey, so I had to bring him. It'd be a pain if a left it somewhere and it… I don't know, died or some shit. It's a very stupid koala, you see. Just look at its face, doesn't it look stupid?"

" _I'm not stupid."_ Todoroki's pouty voice complained again but Bakugou ignored it and resisted the urge to shut him up with a hit.

Aizawa kept looking at Bakugou severely. He also stared at the koala for a moment.

"You have to take it to some animal care center." Aizawa finally said. "You can't keep it, it has to go to its natural environment."

"I know, but I can't right now and since it won't let go of me, I had to bring it here." Bakugou added.

"Are you sure it won't let go?" Aizawa asked. "Aren't you just pulling too softly?"

Aizawa then tried to pull Todoroki away from Bakugou's chest, but just like that morning, somehow the small koala had super strength in its arms and it was simply impossible to take him away. The whole classroom found it way too funny and cute until Aizawa silenced them again.

"Okay." Aizawa said, letting go. "If I pull harder, I might hurt it. I guess you're saying the truth." He said, a little fazed by the unfitting strength of the cute and small koala. "Still, you can't keep it here."

"Why not, teacher?" Kaminari complained.

"Please?" Mina begged, with her hands clasped.

"Why don't we make it the class's pet?" Kirishima suggested, cheerfully.

"Yeah, we still don't have one!" Uraraka smiled. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Please, teacher!"

Everyone started pleading and somehow Aizawa seemed to be convinced little by little, tough he still silenced the class with one word and his scary face.

"Okay." Aizawa said. "I'll tell teacher All-Might, he is in charge of these things and we'll see if it's possible. For now, I guess it can stay if it doesn't disturb the class."

Everyone seemed happy with the conclusion and Bakugou exhaled an exasperated sigh, he hated these absurd things. Right at that moment the bell announced the end of the class, and while everyone was getting up from their seats, chatting cheerfully, Bakugou growled at Todoroki who seemed kind of apologetic.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking?! It was pure luck that I didn't get expelled or some shit!" Bakugou exclaimed. Todoroki lowered his head.

" _I'm sorry. I really couldn't breathe."_ The small koala excused himself again.

"I don't care-…!" Bakugou was starting to complain again, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Bakugou!"

"AH?! Bakugou looked angrily at the person who had interrupted him and frowned when he saw Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, Uraraka and some other of his classmates approaching him.

"Can we pet your koala, Bakugou?" Kirishima smiled.

"It looks so cute and fluffy!" Uraraka cooed.

"Where did you find it?" Kaminari asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKERS!" Bakugou exclaimed, making them shrink a little for the loud aggressive voice.

"Aw, come on, please!" Mina insisted teasingly. Bakugou growled.

"Please, Bakugou, we helped you get away with bringing it here!" Kaminari added.

They started insisting and being annoying, way too annoying, so Bakugou finally gave up.

"ARGH FINE! WHATEVER, BUT JUST A LITTLE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" Bakugou finally exclaimed. Immediately, the group idiots around his seat started cooing and petting Todoroki. Bakugou really didn't think it was a big deal, but when he looked at the small koala, he quickly noticed he was uncomfortable and probably was putting up with it quietly in order to not cause any more trouble for Bakugou.

"Okay! Enough already! Get the fuck away!" Bakugou stated, grabbing Todoroki and putting him out of everyone's reach. They made some disappointed sounds but didn't insist since Bakugou seemed really serious about it. Bakugou noticed then that Todoroki relaxed and looked at him gratefully. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"So, what shall we name it?" Mina asked cheerfully.

"It already has a name." Bakugou stated, without really thinking about it. Everyone seemed exited to hear it, so Bakugou rolled his eyes one more time. "His name's Todoroki."

"Todoroki?" Kirishima asked. "Like with the 'roar' meaning?

"It sounds… strong." Uraraka commented, kind of amused.

"Isn't it a name too… strong for such a cute animal?" Kaminari asked, and everyone seemed to agree with him.

"I don't fucking care, now leave me alone." Bakugou protested. They ignored him and kept talking cheerfully.

"Wouldn't a cuter name be better? Like… fluffy?" Momo suggested.

"Or cotton candy!" Uraraka smiled, clasping her hands.

"Strawberry vanilla cotton candy" Mina stated, raising her arms cheerfully and everyone laughed.

"TODOROKI IS HIS FUCKING NAME AND I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bakugou finally exploded. His classmates were kind of startled, but kept smiling and finally obeyed, still joking while bidding goodbye to the small pet. "Seriously, these fuckers are unbearable."

" _They seem like good friends."_ Todoroki said gently.

"What the fuck was that?"

" _I'm glad. I thought you might have a hard time making friends, since you have a difficult temper. I'm glad it's not like that."_ Todoroki said, with his calm voice. Bakugou felt his eyebrow twitching.

"Those imbeciles are not my friends and it's none of your business, shut up!"

" _But you seem sort of comfortable with them. That's good."_

"I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY" Bakugou snapped. Somehow, he felt embarrassed and uncomfortable again. Todoroki seemed pleased with his reaction and didn't insist on the subject.

" _Okay. Sorry."_

Bakugou grumbled some curses and started picking some of his stuff, since it was break time. He remembered both of them had spent the whole morning without eating and Todoroki's stomach had been very noisy.

" _Bakugou. I'm still hungry."_ Todoroki said suddenly.

"SHUT UP, I KNOW ALREADY! WE'RE GOING TO BUY LUNCH!" Bakugou screamed angrily, not paying attention to the people around him who thought he was speaking alone.

" _Oh. Okay."_

Bakugou picked Todoroki up, the little koala quickly locating himself above Bakugou's shoulder, holding firmly. Bakugou went towards the school's cafeteria and trough the way, Todoroki seemed to keep looking at his surroundings.

" _This is a very nice studying institution."_

"It's just a fucking school. Are there no schools at your kingdom?"

" _There are some academies, but I've never been to one. I've always studied at the castle."_ Todoroki made a pause, his voice sounded calm. _"This place seems warm and cheerful."_

"I don't really care, I'm just here to learn stuff and surpass everyone else."

" _I see."_

Bakugou arrived at the cafeteria and bought his lunch, ignoring everyone's curious gazes, and finally retired to find some isolated place to eat at peace.

" _Bakugou"_ Todoroki called him again. _"I apologize again. I didn't mean to cause any trouble with your teachers and studies. I promise the moment I regain my true form, I won't bother you anymore."_

"Forget that shit, it already happened, we'll just solve it somehow." Bakugou answered calmly, opening a bread bag. Todoroki couldn't help feeling at ease at Bakugou's confidence. When he had said 'we will solve it' it had sounded nice. "And when will that be?"

" _What?"_ Todoroki had been distracted for a momment.

"You regaining your true form. How long will that take?"

" _If I'm correct, there are seven Nightmares here at your world. Probably by the third one I'll start being able to turn into my real form for a while and be more helpful."_ Todoroki said. _"It'll be a relief. Keeping this form takes up a lot of my energy."_

"Is that so?" Bakugou answered, not really that interested. "Here." Bakugou offered a piece of bread towards Todoroki. The koala's cute eyes opened bright and happy and Bakugou couldn't help snorting softly. Todoroki took the piece of bread and started eating slowly but eagerly. He seemed completely focused on his food and Bakugou couldn't help thinking it wouldn't be bad having him as a real pet, he was indeed sort of cute. He opened his little mouth and obediently took from Bakugou's hands the food he offered him. Then, he munched slowly and patiently before swallowing and asking for more. Yeah, maybe having a pet wasn't that bad.

Bakugou had already finished eating and was feeding some fruit to Todoroki when, again, a familiar voice called him.

"Um, K-Kacchan." Deku's voice and nickname made it impossible to not recognize him and Bakugou immediately frowned at the green haired boy approaching him. He seemed nervous and scared. "S-Sorry to interrupt, but teacher Aizawa asked me to call you. I think it's about your koala."

Bakugou felt like insulting Deku just for talking to him… but the stupid nerd had actually had a reason, so he just insulted him in his mind.

"Whatever. I'll go in a moment." He grumbled, expecting Deku to go away immediately. He still had a piece of fruit in his hand, so he finished giving it to Todoroki, who opened his mouth almost automatically and took the food from his hand. Deku smiled warmly when he saw him feeding Todoroki.

"So that's what you were doing at the train." Deku murmured.

"What?" Bakugou gave Deku an aggressive look.

"Before approaching you at the train, I saw you putting a piece of bread inside your backpack. I understand now." Deku smiled kindly. Then panicked at Bakugou's silence. "Ah, I wasn't spying on you or something creepy, I just happened to-…"

"Shut up already, leave me alone!" Bakugou snapped. If there was something he could never stand was Deku's fumbling.

"O-Okay, sorry." Again, Deku immediately retreated.

Bakugou stood up, picking his stuff, with Todoroki still perched at his shoulder, and quickly brushed past Deku, going to the teacher's office. Todoroki stared at Deku one more time.

" _Are you sure that boy is not your friend?"_ Todoroki asked suddenly. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"This shit again? Why do you care so much about that fucker, huh?"

" _No, it's not that. It's just…"_ Todoroki said calmly. _"Both this morning and just now there was this huge sensation of an unfulfilled wish or something similar coming out of that boy. I can sense it from most people but what came from him was very strong. I only thought it was weird. Both times, it happened when you left."_

"What the fuck is that shit supposed to mean? Are you saying it has something to do with me?! I haven't spoken to that idiot in years, and I haven't done shit to him, I have no idea what shit is he up to, so don't go around putting extra responsibilities on me!" Bakugou angrily snapped. Todoroki was a little surprised, this time Bakugou seemed genuinely angry.

" _I'm sorry. I was just wondering. I didn't mean to say it was your fault or something like that."_

"Great! Because it fucking isn't!" Bakugou groaned. "Don't talk to me about that fucker again and I mean it."

" _Okay. I'm sorry."_

"Stupid idiot…" Bakugou grumbled in a low voice. Both of them went silent the rest of the walk through the hallways.

When Bakugou arrived at the teacher's office, Aizawa was accompanied by teacher All Might. They made him explain himself again and checked the koala for a while. After proving again that it was impossible to separate him from Bakugou, even for teacher All-Might, they arrived at a conclusion.

"It's okay young Bakugou, I understand your situation." Teacher All Might finally said. "I'm sure you're fond of the little guy, so we'll let it pass for now, it could also be a chance to learn something new for the class. But remember to take it to an appropriate place soon, ok?"

Bakugou agreed and the problem was solved. It had been a lucky outcome and somehow Bakugou was grateful for Todoroki's overpowered grasp.

Later, everyone in the class was pleased to hear they would have a temporary pet, but after the initial commotion, everything went back to normal and the classes went by smoothly the rest of the day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for a surprise test that got everyone nervous, save for Bakugou who took it as a challenge to prove again how much he could be the best.

"Stop complaining, you losers! This test will be a piece of cake! Bring it on already!"

Some other of his classmates were also pumped by his determination and quickly, everyone accepted the challenge of the test. Todoroki couldn't help noticing how Bakugou's strong motivation had also transmitted itself to the rest of the class. There was something special about that side of him.

While Bakugou solved his test, Todoroki watched him from his back, where he was clinging at him. Since he was linked to Bakugou trough the sharing of his powers, he could feel some of Bakugou's strongest emotions and wishes. In such a very short time, Todoroki had discovered that Bakugou always aimed at winning in everything he did. He aggressively gave his best all the time and he'd do anything that was necessary to win, to be on top. He had no doubts, no mixed feelings, he just had goals, strong ambitions and strong determination to be the best. He couldn't help feeling drawn to those emotions. Maybe because of that he had been so stubborn about Bakugou being the one who had to take his powers.

"Hey, stop moving so much, stupid koala. You distract me." Bakugou complained in a low voice.

" _Sorry."_ Todoroki answered. _"I'm just getting kind of sleepy. This form really drains my energy quickly."_

"Then take a fucking nap or something, just stop distracting me!" Bakugou answered, almost rising his voice too loudly. He looked at Aizawa and he was staring suspiciously, but didn't say anything and Bakugou quickly went back to his test.

" _All right."_ Todoroki agreed, followed by a small yawn. He hugged Bakugou's neck and leaned himself completely against the boy's body.

"YOU'RE FUCKING HEAVY!"

"Bakugou." Aizawa's warning made him grumble something similar to an apology and he had to contain his other complaints. Unable to do anything else, Bakugou had to let Todoroki sleep against him. At least he wasn't distracting him with his movements, it was only the ticklish sensation in his neck and the soft snores that interrupted him from time to time, but it was bearable and in a few minutes, Bakugou regained his concentration. Some minutes went by and it was only before the last question that Bakugou's concentration was broken again.

" _Bakugou…"_ Todoroki's sleepy voice murmured.

"What?" Bakugou asked absentmindedly, focusing on the problem in his test.

" _You smell good…"_ Todoroki's voice mumbled softly and sleepy. It took Bakugou a few minutes to process the words. Then, he snapped.

"What the actual fuck?!" Bakugou exclaimed. Was this fucking koala prince sleep talking or some shit? Or was he purposely trying to distract him? What was that nonsense? This fucker's voice… sleep talking like that it sounded… sort of-…

"You only have 10 minutes left." Aizawa's voice announced in that moment. Everyone's despair was audible in their wailing and complaints.

"FUCK!" Bakugou immediately reacted and finished the last details of the problem. He couldn't believe he had been distracted again by that stupid koala's pretty voice. Fuck that idiot. Luckily, what was left of the problem was minimum and Bakugou proudly handed the finished test before the time was over. He knew he'd get an excellent grade, he wouldn't aim for less.

The rest of the day Todoroki slept clinging at Bakugou's back and everyone found it way too endearing. The teasing would have been endless if Bakugou hadn't jumped and threatened everyone with smashing their faces in their desks.

When classes were finally over, everyone said goodbye to the lovely pet and Bakugou and Todoroki finally left the school.

Bakugou remembered that Todoroki had had a hard time staying inside his backpack, so he stopped to think if he should do it again. Todoroki stared at him with his cute and round koala eyes, pleading at him to not do it again and Bakugou had to give up. In any case, he had permission from the school, so he could just say Todoroki was his class's pet. When Bakugou rolled his eyes in a sigh, Todoroki happily climbed again at his shoulder. The rest was just ignoring people's curious stares.

They got off from the train and left the station, going back to the city's streets. Now that Bakugou wasn't running at an inhuman speed, the walk to his house would take a while, so he took his time. He wasn't rushing and he liked to take some time to know the city better, what places were good to eat or what kind of establishments were around his neighborhood.

Suddenly, they passed next to some food stalls and the warm and attractive smell of different types of food enveloped them. Again, the rumbling sound came from Todoroki's stomach.

"Are you sure you're not a real koala? Because all you've done today is fucking eat and sleep." Bakugou said, kind of amused.

" _I'm sorry."_ Todoroki put his paw at his stomach, lowering his round face. _"As I said, this form drains my energy very fast and I have to regain it quickly."_ Todoroki excused himself. Bakugou snorted.

"Well, whatever." Bakugou murmured and went to the food stalls.

" _Bakugou, it's ok. You don't have to, I can still-…"_ Todoroki tried to say but Bakugou interrupted him.

"Shut up, I'm buying food for myself. I might give you the leftovers if I feel like it."

Although Bakugou said it with a straight face, somehow Todoroki knew he didn't mean it and couldn't help smiling when he saw the boy buying many different types of food, obviously not just for himself.

They walked away to some park that was nearby and Bakugou seated himself at a bench were there wasn't a lot of people around. He started opening the bags of food and the nice smell filled the air again, making Todoroki's stomach growl again and Bakugou contained another snort. He randomly choose one box from everything he had bought and took a piece of it with the chopsticks.

"Here." Bakugou said, bringing the chopsticks to Todoroki's face. He seemed surprised.

" _I thought you were going to eat first-…"_

"Are you fucking hungry or not, you fucker?!" Bakugu snapped. Todoroki nodded. "Then fucking eat, your annoying stomach growls are making me deaf!"

Then, Todoroki happily started eating what Bakugou offered him. There was a lot of food, so Bakugou also picked some of the stuff for himself. He had bought some food specifically for himself, but he mostly focused in feeding Todoroki, since he wasn't that hungry.

Then, Bakugou offered Todoroki some cold soba noodles and the world seemed to stop for the small koala. He trembled and purred funnily.

"What?" Bakugou asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _What is this food?"_ Todoroki asked, his usually stoic voice sounded kind of moved.

"It's called Zaru Soba. They're cold soba noodles." Bakugou explained. Todoroki's koala face had an adorable expression of bliss and his heterochromic eyes were shining. Bakugou had to contain the amused smile that wanted to curve his mouth.

" _It's delicious. I had never eaten something so delicious in my kingdom."_ Todorki said gravely, as if it was a matter of life and death. Again, Bakugou snorted, covering his mouth to contain the laughter.

"You should look at your face." He snickered. "That shit's nothing. Try this." Bakugou smiled confidently and picked a piece of one of the snacks he had bought for himself. He brought the chopsticks to Todoroki again and the koala opened his mouth eagerly, taking the piece of food.

Todoroki munched the food and it took him a few seconds before his eyes got watery and he started coughing.

" _It's super spicy."_ He complained, pulling out his hurt tongue, trying to relieve it a little. _"It burns."_

"Yeah, that's the point." Bakugou smiled. "Isn't it delicious?"

" _It's awful."_

"The fuck did you just say, you piece of shit?!" Bakugou exclaimed, immediately offended.

" _I need water. Please."_ Todoroki begged and tried to refresh his burnt tongue, using his paw as a fan, but it was useless, his eyes were crying. _"I'm dying."_

"Tsk! Fucking wimp." Bakugou complained, reaching for a water bottle he had bought. "You have shit taste, you know?"

Todoroki didn't mind the insults and he grabbed the water bottle immediately to start drinking. After a few minutes, his mouth had sort of cooled again, thought it still felt damaged. He coughed a little more and Bakugou stared with a frown but then he noticed the funny expression in the koala's face. Since he was always so expressionless, those watery eyes and the tired expression he was making seemed way too funny and Bakugou couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

With a soft "pfft" he let the tingling feeling in his chest reach his throat and mouth, and suddenly he was laughing loudly. It took Todoroki by surprise and he couldn't help staring in awe at Bakugou's expression. The way some of his white teeth were showing, how the frown in his eyebrows softened a little, how his cheeks got a little more of color…

"You really have a stupid face, you know?" Bakugou breathed between laughs, covering his mouth to try and contain himself.

For some reason, Todoroki didn't feel offended at all. It probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't stop staring at Bakugou's laughing face.

Right then, without any kind of warning, the sky got completely dark. Thick gray clouds blocked the sun and in a few instants, thunders were roaring and rain started pouring.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugou complained immediately. He had started getting wet and the food too was going to get ruined. "Are you fucking kidding me?! What is this shit?!"

" _Bakugou."_ Todoroki called, suddenly in a very serious voice. _"A Nightmare is coming."_

"What?!"

" _Get ready to defeat it."_

Before Bakugou had time to react, a strong thunder shook the surroundings again and with its lightning, a horrible foggy entity, similar to the one from last time, materialized in the middle of the park. Just like last time, people didn't seem to be able to see it, they were just walking or running away from the strong unexpected rain. Bakugou looked at the monster and noticed its shape was a little different from the other he had seen. This one had multiple heads and Bakugou immediately noticed how that was going to be a little of a problem.

Still, he smiled excitedly. He was drenched from the rain and his heart had started beating loudly with adrenaline.

He immediately closed his eyes and materialized his magical hero costume as he had done last time. It seemed easier this time, as if he had gotten immediately used to controlling these powers. Through his body, Bakugou felt the strange sensation of the magical powers, it seemed to flow from his heart and run through his body, his costume and his hands.

"Okay." Bakugou smiled. "Let's annihilate this bastard!"

" _Be careful. Try to not let it eat people's wishes, it'll grow stronger."_ Todoroki warned him, holding himself tightly at his shoulder.

"I know that already!" Bakugou exclaimed and started running towards the monster.

The Nightmare creature was, right at that moment, stretching its disgusting arms towards anything that could provide it with more power, so Bakugou ran a little faster before jumping in the air and, just like the last time, pushing himself with the explosions of his hands. He smiled when he felt again that thrill running through his arms, expelling powerful explosions, and also when he felt the wind and rain hitting his skin for the speed he had. It felt great.

With the jump, Bakugou reached the creature and landed on top of one of its six heads. This Nightmare's body was bigger, but Bakugou didn't think twice before charging another great explosion in his right hand and detonating it on the creature's head that was closer to him.

The explosion blew violently, making a disgusting splattering sound that threw away pieces of the monsters foggy body, which had become gooey where it took the damage. It screeched horribly with its other five mouths, and Bakugou noticed that, like he had guessed, that hadn't been enough to defeat it, like last time.

" _Bakugou! Watch out!"_

Bakugou heard Todoroki's warning, but he reacted too late. Suddenly, the Nightmare monster grew another long and creepy arm from its back and Bakugou didn't manage to react before it grabbed him and threw him with ferocity, sending him flying away.

Since he couldn't stabilize himself in time, Bakugou crashed violently on the ground with a loud smash. He groaned when felt the pain run through his body whole body, though it didn't seem as awful as he would have thought. He felt dizzy for a few seconds but quickly regained his composure and stood up, looking at himself. He just had some scratches and possibly some bruises, but no broken bones or large wounds. How…?

Then Bakugou noticed that his hero costume was shining magically. Of course, this stuff had to have some more advantages, it couldn't be just for show, right? The costume not only let him use the magical powers, it also protected him.

" _Bakugou! Are you ok?"_ Todoroki's grave voice made him react. _"Bakugou!"_

"Shut up, I'm fine!" Bakugou answered, looking at the small koala that pressed his paws insistently at his legs. He had also been with him when he received the blow and Bakugou checked him quickly. He had some scratches as well, but he didn't seem very injured and Bakugou felt relieved. He stood up again and got away from Todoroki. "You stay here, you'll just get in my way."

" _But-…!"_

Bakugou didn't stay to hear what Todoroki had to say and jumped one more time towards the monster, which now was constricting some random passerby with its ugly arms, sucking their wishes and dreams, growing stronger. He could see the colorful shine coming out of the poor salary man, his wishes reflected as some images of him-… of him in a pool of chocolate ice cream or… or being a Pokémon master…

Ok, Bakugou wasn't going to judge, everyone had their own… dreams.

Instead, Bakugou tried to approach the monster in some way he could get close to all its heads and blew them at the same time, thinking that maybe that was what he needed to defeat it, but before he could do it, the monster threw those disgusting black goo projectiles, tough this time they were more and they were faster.

Bakugou had a hard time evading them while still trying to approach the monster. It didn't stop throwing the projectiles and it seemed it wouldn't as long as it kept feeding from the people around, so Bakugou noticed he was in a little pinch. He growled, making an effort to think of another plan, but then one bad calculated movement made him lose his balance and one of the sharp projectiles reached his leg.

"Fuck!" Bakugou cursed, when he felt the cut from the projectile in his leg. Awful coldness and painful electricity ran through him, just like when he had touched the disgusting Nightmare's body. Those empty feelings of pain, dread and cold seemed to want to reach until his heart, but he quickly shook them off, feeling how a surge of powers came out from his heart and brushed them away. Still, the wound was bleeding and the physical pain was pulsing at his leg.

" _Bakugou! You're hurt!"_ Todorki's voice exclaimed at Bakugou's mind, even when the koala was quite far away.

"Shut up, this is nothing!" Bakugou answered, not sure if Todoroki could hear him, but not really caring that much.

" _You're being too reckless!"_ Todoroki scolded him. _"I see what you're trying to do, but that's not the way to defeat it. Blowing all of its heads won't beat it!"_

"WHAT?!" Bakugou screamed. "Then what the fuck do I do, huh?!"

" _Come back here, get away from the projectile's range!"_ Todoroki exclaimed, his voice completely altered by something that sounded like worry.

"I'm not fucking retreating, you fucker, I'll beat this shit right now!" Bakugou protested.

" _Don't be so irrational, you're just being careless, come here!"_ Todoroki insisted. Bakugou was going to protest one more time, but Todoroki interrupted him. _"I'll tell you how to defeat it, but come back here first, all right?!"_

Bakugou growled angrily, he hated retreating, but finally obeyed in order to get a better plan. Bakugou managed to get away, returning where Todoroki was, safe from the projectiles range.

"You'd better have an excellent idea or I'll kick your ass first!" Bakugou screamed.

" _Calm down, I do. But I can't tell you if you get defeated by those projectiles."_

"I would never-…!"

" _Listen."_ Todoroki said with seriousness. _"Blowing all of its heads won't do. What you have to do is find the right one, the main head and destroy it. That will defeat it."_ Todoroki explained. _"I remembered a moment ago. Originally, Nightmares don't really change their shapes. This one is just using that appearance as a decoy. It probably ate from some other people before coming here and strengthened itself enough to do this. If you manage to find its main head, you can defeat it."_

"And how do I do that?!" Bakugou asked.

" _I'll help you. With the few powers I retain, I'm still able to sense where the greatest amount of stolen wishes and dreams are accumulating."_ Todoroki stated. _"Let me get on your shoulder."_

Though Bakugou seemed dubious for an instant, the horrible growl of the Nightmare that was now approaching them made him forget his doubts. He quickly offered his arm to Todoroki and the small koala climbed all the way to his shoulder.

"You'd better fucking use that overpowered grip of yours right now, you hear?!" Bakugou warned right before one of the Nightmare's claws tried to grab him and he had to jump away from it. Of course Todoroki had already done that and Bakugou's forceful movements were no problem for him.

" _Try to get a little closer."_ Todoroki asked and Bakugou ran back towards the monster.

The three pair of hands tried to grab him again, but Bakugou easily avoided them, finally reaching the main body of the Nightmare. He blew some more explosions at the arms that insisted in grabbing him and noticed Todoroki had closed his eyes and was emanating some light from his body, apparently very concentrated.

"You got it already?!" Bakugou asked, kind of impatient, while jumping away from one arm and exploding another, though they kept surrounding him. Todoroki still took a few moments before opening his eyes.

" _I got it! It's that one!"_ Todoroki finally said, signaling one of the heads that the monster had at its back. Bakugou didn't need to be told twice. He made a violent swirl, blowing explosions from both of his hands in order to make the arms of the Nightmare retreat for a moment, giving him enough time to jump and reach the back of its body.

He held himself from one of the other heads and charged a huge amount of power in his right hand before finally smashing it into the main head.

"DIE YOU FUCKER!" Bakugou screamed, while releasing the power in burning waves of combustion and fire. The horrible scream that the monster emitted sounded agonizing and terrifying. Bakugou got away, with Todoroki still tightly held at his shoulder and watched from afar how the burnt head started disintegrating, extending the effects to the rest of its body.

In a few moments, the Nightmare's body was almost completely gone and, just like the other time, the beautiful shine that it had stolen from people's wishes and dreams went back to them. Some of it went to the two or three unfortunate people that lied fainted in the park and the rest went away, probably looking for the other people of the city that the Nightmare had attacked before arriving there.

When the monsters body vanished completely, the clouds and the storm also vanished, like last time. The fainted people started regaining consciousness and Bakugou quickly went to help them. He moved them to a more comfortable and safe place of the park and left Todoroki to watch over them. Then, he vanished his hero costume and went to look for the park's medical aid center, where he asked for help. They took the people to the center, to let them rest and Bakugou brushed off the help they were offering him. Of course they wanted to help him, he was drenched, tired, visibly scratched and bruised, but he managed to get away, he could take care of himself at home. Luckily, they didn't notice the wound in his leg and he hurried up to a place where he wouldn't draw too much attention.

" _Why didn't you let them help you?"_ Todoroki asked, his calm voice sounded a little irritated. _"Your leg's wound keeps bleeding!"_

"They'll ask a lot of annoying questions and call my parents and stuff, it's too much of a pain…" Bakugou growled. "Besides, this is nothing." He sort of exhaled, seating himself in some corner of the park. "I'll just go home and do something there. I've been through worse. But more importantly… " Bakugou's wet body trembled a little. "I-It's fucking cold! I wanna change these clothes already!" He panted. "I'll just… rest here for a while and we'll go straight home."

Todoroki stared at Bakugou, his eyes reflecting all the worry and guilt he was feeling while looking at the boy, hurt and cold, trembling a little.

" _I'm sorry Bakugou."_ He said in a soft voice. Bakugou opened his eyes and looked at him. The koala was also drenched and had lowered its fluffy round face. _"It's my fault you have to go through all of this. Thank you for your help."_

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"I already said this is nothing, do you take me for some useless weakling?!"

" _Of course not."_ Todorki answered, quickly looking at Bakugou's face. Then, Bakugou smiled softly but confidently, showing the point of his pretty teeth.

"Besides, it's fun." Bakugou smiled. "So stop crying already, you fucking koala princess."

" _I'm not crying. And I'm not a princess."_

"Whatever." Bakugou snorted, but then a shiver ran through his body and his face contorted funnily before a loud sneeze shook him completely.

" _You're going to catch a cold."_ Todoroki said, still with worry in his calm voice. _"I'll see if I can do something with your wound so we can go back to your home quickly."_

"I'm just resting a little, I'll be fine in a moment." Bakugou growled. But then he opened his eyes and looked at Todoroki. "What about you? You're also drenched, aren't you cold?"

" _It's not a big deal."_ Todoroki said calmly, thought his little body was also shaking a little. The dawn was already setting and cold wind had started blowing. _"Let me see if I can-…"_

"Wait, come here." Bakugou said suddenly, grabbing the small koala's body and seating it at his lap. He took his backpack and looked around in some of his pocket. After a moment, he found a napkin that luckily was dry enough to use it. He started drying Todoroki's fur with it as gently as he could. For some reason, Todoroki noticed it felt good. Bakugou's hands were warm and gentle in their own way. "There. That should make it a little better."

Todoroki looked up at Bakugou and couldn't help staring into his pretty crimson eyes. Bakugou was grinning and there was something in the way he looked that made Todoroki's heart start pounding harder and faster in his chest. For a moment he felt he had lost his breath.

Then Bakugou sneezed again and made him come back to reality. He felt a little dumbfounded, but tried to forget about it.

"Fuck, this fucking cold weather fucker." Bakugou complained in a nasal tone, sniffing to clear his suddenly wet nose.

" _I'll help you too."_ Todoroki said, reaching at Bakugou's chest and hugging it gently. Bakugou seemed surprised for a moment while feeling the small koala's warm body wrapped around his chest. It indeed felt better, it relieved a little of the cold, so he didn't complain. Instead, he held Todoroki's small body with his hands, keeping it closer. There was a brief pause and Bakugou felt at ease for some reason.

Then, Todoroki's body started glowing with his magical powers and the glow transmitted itself to Bakugou. Warmness spread through him, relieving the cold he was feeling and also helping the wounds in his body and his leg to heal faster.

"It stopped bleeding…" Bakugou murmured, a little surprised.

" _I can do at least that much."_ Todoroki's voice said calmly. _"Do you feel a little better?"_

"Yeah, like this we can leave right away." Bakugou said, moving his leg, noticing it didn't hurt as much as before and it was like any other deep scratch. "What about you? Aren't you gonna heal yourself too?"

" _I'm fine. I need to recover my energy first."_ Todoroki simply said. He had used his remaining energy in healing Bakugou because he could easily wait until they arrived at Bakugou's home and Bakugou's health was more important.

"All right then, let's leave immediately." Bakugou finally said, standing up. He held Todoroki against him, who still seemed a little tired, and picked up his stuff. He felt a lot better, so he didn't waste any more time and he headed towards home.

It was a little dark when they finally arrived home. His mom was not pleased by it.

"Katsuki! What time do you think it is, you little shit?! Who gave you permission to arrive so late, huh?! Look at you, you're drenched and… Did you fight with someone again?! I told you-…!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN HAG!" Bakugou finally snapped. "I had some trouble and I got caught in the rain, there's no need for you to get so fucking worked up!"

"Don't speak to your mother like that, Katsuki. We were worried you were taking so long." Masaru, Bakugou's father, appeared also from inside the house, trying to calm the situation down.

"I already said I had some trouble coming back, it's not important and FUCKING MOVE ASIDE, I WANNA GET CHANGED!" Bakugou complained, finally entering the house. His mother's hand in his arm stopped him.

"What kind of trouble?! What are you talking about and-…? Is that… is that a koala?!" Mitsuki finally noticed the small fluffy animal that was peeking from behind Bakugou's shoulder.

"Oh, right..."Bakugou had forgot for an instant that he was supposed to be hiding Todoroki. "Yeah, I, uh… I found it and it won't let go of me." Bakugou said calmly, the same excuse over and over. "I'm gonna keep it for a while."

"What?! But you… you just can't… What do you mean it won't let go of you?" Mitsuki seemed to be at a loss for words, the situation was a little too random for her.

"Just what it fucking means!" Bakugou showed again that Todoroki was stuck to him. "See? So the easiest way was keeping it. We're still wet from the rain, so I'm gonna get a change of clothes."

"Wait Katsuki!" Mitsuki stopped him before he went up towards his room. "Explain this properly!" She grabbed her son and made him turn to try and take Todoroki from him. "Why do you say it won't-…" Mitsuki tried pulling Todoroki again, but the small koala had gotten used to sticking at Bakugou's chest. "W-What? It really won't-… ugh!" Mitsuki groaned, trying one more time.

"Stop that, hag, it's useless and you might hurt it!" Bakugou complained. Mitsuki immediately let go.

"Oh, you're right, sorry." She apologized. Masaru also got closer.

"You really can't pull it away?" He asked, while also trying. The result was the same and he couldn't help laughing. "It really has become fond of you, huh?" Masaru caressed Todoroki's head softly. "It has a very soft fur."

Curious, Mitsuki also caressed the small koala's head and then he closed his eyes and made a soft and adorable purr.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Mitsuki then cooed, completely charmed. "Look at it! Isn't it cute and fluffy? I think I wouldn't mind having it as a pet for a while."

"It wouldn't be yours in any case, hag." Bakugou complained, getting Todoroki away from them. "Can I go change my clothes already?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Mitsuki said. "Your dinner already went cold, but I'll warm it again while you take a bath, I don't want you catching a cold. I'll also prepare some hot soup and a warm drink."

"I don't need that shit, it's enough with-…" Bakugou complained, but Mitsuki interrupted him.

"You're gonna drink the warm stuff or I'll kick your sorry ass, you understand you little shit?!"

"Damn it, hag, you're so annoying!"

"I'll go prepare the table." Masaru smiled. "Have you prepared something to feed the little koala, Katsuki?"

"Huh?" Bakugou frowned. "Oh, no, it's okay, this weird fucker can eat anything, don't worry about that."

"Are you serious?! But didn't koalas eat only eucalyptus or something? That's weird."

"I already said it's fine, for fucks sake!" Bakugou snapped. "We'll be back in a while!"

Bakugou finally went up, ignoring any other comment or complaint from their parents because if he didn't he would never manage to get away and change his clothes. He was tired of wearing that wet cloth, even though what Todoroki had done before had helped a lot to warm him. Still, he needed a bath and also had to do something with his wound.

"Finally!" Bakugou grumbled, the moment he was in his room. He put Todoroki on the floor, and immediately proceeded to remove his clothes, keeping just his underwear.

" _Bakugou, you should wear something while you prepare the bathtub, your body will get colder."_

"Shut up, it'll take just a moment." Bakugou simply answered, going towards the bathroom. "And don't stay fucking there, you too come here!"

Todoroki obeyed and went to the bathroom, where Bakugou quickly started filling the bathtub with warm water. While he waited for that to be ready, he started washing his and Todoroki's bodies, like last time, since his short koala's arms didn't let him do it alone.

While massaging the soap in Todoroki's fur and looking at the fluffy koala covered in foam, Bakugou snorted and thought he didn't really mind. It was really like having a cute pet and it was fun.

"Are you really supposed to be a prince? 'Cause you don't look like one right now." Bakugou snickered, while teasingly putting a little bit of foam in Todoroki's cute koala nose. He closed his dual colored eyes and scrunched his face a little before shaking the foam away.

" _I'm not just a prince, I'm a warrior too."_ Todoroki complained. _"I know this form isn't very dignified, but soon you'll see my real appearance."_

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bakugou snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Todoroki seemed to make a funny expression, like a pout, but couldn't say anything else because Bakugou chose that moment to pour water on him to wash the soap away. When both of them were clean, the bathtub was ready to be used, so they got in together.

Bakugou exhaled softly, feeling his muscles relaxing thanks to the warm water. Todoroki also made a cute noise, like a purr, though Bakugou had to keep him above his legs so he wouldn't sink too much on the big bathtub.

" _Your family is very nice."_ Todoroki's voice suddenly said, waking Bakugou from the sleepiness that had taken over him, thanks to the relaxing hot water.

"Huh?" Bakugou murmured softly. "The fuck are you talking about? That hag is unbearable and I don't understand how dad can put up with her."

" _I think she's a nice mother. You're a lot like her."_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I'M NOT LIKE THAT CRAZY WOMAN!" Bakugou screamed, his voice resounding loudly because of the echo in the bathroom. Todoroki didn't mind and kept talking.

" _They're nice parents, I could see it in those few minutes at the door."_ Todoroki sounded moved. _"It seems nice to have such a simple relationship with your family."_

Bakugou raised one eyebrow and for the first time thought seriously about Todoroki being an actual prince from an actual and real kingdom. He had no idea, but it sounded sort of… complicated.

"Well, you're a prince and a warrior, right?" Bakugou murmured, frowning and scratching behind his head. "Don't be such a wimp. That kind of complicated shit… you just have to blow it away and keep moving forward. That's what winners and warriors do, isn't it?"

Todoroki looked at Bakugou a little surprised. What Bakugou had said… he was completely right, even when Todoroki hadn't really said anything about his situation? Again, Todoroki felt that weird tickling sensation in his chest and his heart was pounding.

For some reason, he suddenly noticed that he was in the same bathtub with Bakugou who was naked and a strange nervousness took over him. Could koalas blush? Because he suddenly felt warmness in his face.

" _I-Isn't it time to get out already?"_ Todoroki said, bashfulness suddenly taking over him. _"You have to eat your dinner."_

"I guess you're right." Bakugou murmured, finally moving to get out of the warm water. "But first let's treat these scratches."

After getting out of the bathtub and drying themselves, Bakugou took his medical aid kit and did some improvised treating for both of their injuries, paying a little bit of more attention to the wound in his leg, though it had healed pretty much with Todoroki's magical powers.

Then they went down to eat dinner. Again, Todoroki felt a warm comfortableness while interacting with Bakugou and his parents. Mitsuki seemed really enchanted with feeding Todoroki and he started understanding why Masaru, his husband, seemed perfectly okay with her exchange of insults with their son.

After dinner, they went back to Bakugou's room and after doing his homework, the boy was tired enough to go straight to bed. Todoroki also looked for his nest, next to Bakugou's bed and without much further ado, both of them got ready to sleep. A few minutes had gone by and Bakugou was almost completely lost in his sleep when Todoroki suddenly spoke, waking him up.

" _Bakugou."_

"Mnn… what?" Bakugou murmured. "What happened?"

" _Nothing, I just… wanted to apologize again."_

"Not this shit again…" Bakugou grumbled. "You've been apologizing all day, fucking stop it already! Forget about it, I want to sleep. Besides, you're just some cursed koala, there's nothing you can do about that. Instead of apologizing all the time, you better start thinking what you're gonna give me as thanks for all my help." Bakugou yawned. "It better be something big."

" _All right."_ Todoroki contained a smile. He could hear the joking tune in Bakugou's voice. That didn't change the fact that he was truly grateful and was really thinking about something to reward him when everything had ended.

A few minutes of silence went by again. Then, it was Bakugou who spoke this time.

"I just have a question that's been in my head for a while…" Bakugou said, standing up to look at Todoroki in the darkness of the room.

" _What?"_ Todoroki asked. Bakugou took a momento to raise his eyebrow questioningly.

"Why were you turned into a koala of all things?"

Todoroki blinked a few times. Some more silence went by.

" _That's… a good question…"_

Since no one could really answer the question, they ended up finally going to sleep.

 **To be continued…**

Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed, please let me know! nwn


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Somehow, Bakugou had managed to stabilize his daily life with all the mess Todoroki and his magical powers had brought. A few weeks went by and all those fights with Nightmares and related stuff had sort of become common, even carrying a magical koala with him became nothing out of the ordinary with the passing of the days. His parents and his classmates had become used to seeing him carrying the lovely koala around and feed him and take care of him, they also enjoyed its company.

He had even bought a proper bed, the right size, and took care of his fur and hugged him more often. Bakugou had kind of made himself to the idea that he had a cute koala pet and he had to admit he enjoyed it.

Now, the one actually having trouble was Todoroki.

Though he hadn't noticed until just recently, Bakugou had pretty crimson eyes and a lovely smile that came from time to time, mostly in a mocking or prideful way, but he had also seen it out of sincerity or warmness once or twice, those were like seeing a blue moon, but they had happened. Behind Bakugou's explosive temper, his rude and inappropriate way of speaking and his huge pride, he also had a charming and charismatic personality as well as a unique and strong will, and a good heart. He also smelt good, had a pretty voice and caressed him and took care of him and Todoroki was having a real hard time not enjoying those attentions in an inappropriate way.

Also, not staring at Bakugou's body while they were bathing was starting to become a torture. Yes, he knew he was being improper but he just couldn't help it.

For a while, Todoroki wasn't really sure what was happening to him and why he had started feeling like that, why he felt so comfortable around Bakugou and why he made his heart race from time to time with very common and simple gestures, including unbelievable things like temper fits or that intense frown. He had never felt like that before and, honestly, no one had ever told him much about feelings at the castle, so he was very confused for some time before, in a sudden epiphany, he finally realized what was happening.

Some Saturday afternoon, Bakugou decided to lay on the couch and watch TV while keeping Todoroki on top of his stomach, petting his soft fur. It felt so good that Todoroki fell asleep and when Bakugou noticed it, he also felt suddenly drowsy. After a small yawn, Bakugou also decided to take a nap. In the middle of his nap, Bakugou turned around and held Todoroki's small and fluffy body closer to him, unconsciously hugging him as one would hug a stuffed animal, rubbing his face against the soft fur.

After some time, Todoroki was the first one to wake up. He felt way too comfortable, Bakugou's gentle smell was pleasing and the warmness was nice, so he took his time before opening his eyes slowly. It was then that he noticed that Bakugou's pretty sleeping face was right in front of his, just inches away.

He felt time stopped for a few seconds during which he could only stare. While sleeping, Bakugou's face looked gentler and cuter, the eternal frown was gone, thought the gap between his eyebrows was already unchangingly wrinkled, but his relaxed features made him look peaceful and soothing. He had pretty eyelashes and his cheeks were a little rosy, probably from the warmness. He wasn't sleeping in the best position and his mouth was open, soft snores coming out of it, and somehow, for Todoroki he looked unbelievably charming. That was when he noticed what was happening and why his heart was so obnoxiously loud and agitated.

He felt attracted to Bakugou. His feelings were pretty much those of romantic infatuation. Even when he didn't really know too much about that topic, at that moment, he finally managed to recognize them.  
Then, Bakugou had turned around, mumbling he felt too warm, and aggressively pushed Todoroki away from him. Todoroki fell unceremoniously to the floor with a loud thud, which woke him up completely from his moment of fascination.

Still, after that, his relationship with Bakugou didn't change too much. He felt a little more at ease now that he knew about his feelings and he enjoyed Bakugou's company with more freedom. Although it was a little bit of cheating, he openly enjoyed Bakugou's sporadic attentions. The way he absently rubbed his fur while studying or reading and then yelled at him and insulted him for distracting him; the amused way in which he feed him on the mouth, snickering at his 'stupid koala face'; the relaxing feeling when he seated him on his lap after a bath to comb his fur, while endlessly complaining about him being such a handful for a pet, but still being caring and diligent at it.

It was probably something unsightly for a prince like him… But he could forget about his noble pride while excusing himself on his cursed condition and specially while feeling Bakugou's gentle fingers and caresses.  
Todoroki had noticed he actually enjoyed Bakugou's harsh side as much as his sporadic gentle side. Whenever they were together, Bakugou complained a lot, he yelled and insulted him for anything, pretty much like he did with anyone else, he hit him on the head whenever Todoroki did something to anger him (which was way too easy), he almost never listened to Todoroki's advice while fighting, which had them bickering often, and his pride was so insufferably huge it was incredible. However, Todoroki knew all of that was part of his personality and all those things made him the person he was attracted to. He liked Bakugou so much he couldn't even believe himself.

So, when Bakugou beat the third Nightmare, and Todoroki felt a great portion of his magical powers were back to his body, indicating that he could probably already try turning into his real form at least for a while, he panicked.

He had no idea what Bakugou's reaction to his real form would be and he honestly felt scared, so he decided to wait a little more before doing it, with the excuse of not exerting his body, telling himself it was better to wait until he had more of his powers back so he could try it.

But then Bakugou quickly beat the fourth Nightmare and Todoroki had no more excuses.

Somehow, in such a little time, Bakugou had become pretty good at fighting the Nightmares and controlling Todoroki's powers. The boy actually enjoyed fighting a lot and now he was even more careful with the monsters damaging any person around. In those last fights, Bakugou had been able to stop the creatures before they hurt anyone around and with just a little help from Todoroki, he quickly saw through the tricks they tried using to hide the core of their powers which was their heads. Todoroki felt proud, Bakugou was indeed a quick learner and was good at everything he did. Honestly, Todoroki found it truly worth of admiration. However, because of that, the regaining of his powers was faster than what he had expected and, though that was indeed great news, now Todoroki was way too nervous.

What was going to happen when he showed his real form to Bakugou? Was he going to be surprised, indifferent or… was he going to hate him? What would he do if Bakugou hated him?  
Just from the thought of it, Todorki felt a pang in his chest.

Those feelings of uneasiness that got over him when he thought about it were holding him up from showing his real form to Bakugou, even when it strained him, since his koala form drained a lot of his magical energy and he had to constantly eat and sleep, even more than before. Luckily, Bakugou seemed to have forgotten about him not being an actual koala, but a prince, so he didn't notice anything strange, he just started complaining when he noticed he was eating more and had to buy food more frequently.

"YOU'LL GET FATTER AND HEAVIER! YOU'RE ALREADY A FUCKING ROUND FURBALL BUT YOU'LL GET WORSE! YOU'RE HEAVY ENOUGH ALREADY!" Bakugou had started complaining, even though he willingly bought the food and gladly fed him anyway.

Besides, Bakugou just complained because he liked to, he knew that Todoroki really couldn't gain weight since everything he ate was to refill his magical powers and energy. But the longer Todoroki stayed in koala form, the faster his energy was drained, because of the curse. Because of that, it was obviously more beneficial that he started turning into his real form as long as he could, to save that energy. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet.

He wouldn't be able to stand it if Bakugou hated him or rejected him.

Therefore, Todoroki decided to stay in his koala form a little longer (as long as he could until he felt ready), even when it was a little troublesome for him.

Since Bakugou kept attending to classes normally, everyone at school also had gotten used to seeing him carrying Todoroki around and Todoroki had to admit he enjoyed it too. Bakugou's friends (even though he called them extras, they were his friends.), his teachers and classmates were nice and friendly, they gave him an agreeable feeling.

"Morning Bakugou!" Kirishima greeted the blonde cheerfully, going towards his seat. "Morning Todoroki!" He added, smiling at the small koala. Todoroki nodded, like he always did and Bakugou grumbled something in response. "Hey Bakugou, thanks for helping me study for the test last time, I managed to get a good grade!"

"Of course you would, shitty hair, it was thanks to my help." Bakugou growled. "You could have done even better, but you're an idiot."

"Hahaha, well I won't deny that." Kirishima smiled sheepishly. "But you really helped me, so I bought this as thanks." Kirishima smiled, taking a plastic bag out of his backpack. He handed it to Bakugou and he took it.

"The fuck is this?" Bakugou asked, opening the plastic bag. Inside was a new hair brush for pets.

"It's for Todoroki." Kirishima smiled. "I noticed the one you were using at your house was too small, I thought you two might like this one better."

Bakugou seemed a little surprised for the gift and Kirishima smiled pleased, snickering a little when Todoroki also peeked from Bakugou's lap where he tried to take a nap, to look at the gift with interest.

"Do you like it buddy?" Kirishima asked to Todoroki, smiling. The small stoic koala looked at him with cute huge eyes and nodded. Kirishima laughed. "Great!"

"I didn't need any fucking thank you gift, you shitty hair idiot." Bakugou grumbled. However, he didn't sound harsh at all and Kirishima happily noticed he was actually appreciating the gesture. "I'll see if it can be useful. I don't think this bastard deserves a new brush. Do you really like this shit, you fucking fur ball?" Bakugou asked, looking at Todoroki and the koala nodded again. Bakugou snickered. "You greedy motherfucker."

Kirishima felt it was an unbelievably cute scene and laughed happily, he had seen enough to notice his gift was appreciated. The rest of the class also felt their hearts melting, but decided to remain silent to not ignite Bakugou's anger.

"I'm glad you two like it, thanks again for your help!" Krishima smiled, while going towards his seat.

"Shut up already!" Bakugou retorted, again, not as aggressively as he used to. Right at that moment, Aizawa entered the room to start the class and everyone went to their seats, quietly.

"Before we start the class, I was asked to remind you of the cultural festival that will be held in a few weeks, so please make sure to start thinking what you would like to prepare." Aizawa said with his usual bored voice. Everyone seemed excited, but Aizawa silenced them. "Decide after class. Also, do not neglect your studies for the festival activities, all right?"

Everyone answered positively and the lectures started, as always. When break time came, everyone gathered to discuss about the festival activities, thought Bakugou wasn't that interested. A lot of ideas were suggested so they decided to make a draw. The ideas were put in a box of paper and one paper was going to be chosen randomly.

Bakugou wrote "arm wrestle contest", put his paper in the box and went back to his seat, holding a yawn. He just hoped no one would write a stupid idea that could be chosen by accident.

While the rest of the class put his papers in the box, Bakugou lay back on his seat, but Todoroki looked around with interest.

 _"Bakugou, how is this festival you are preparing? Sounds very interesting."_ Todoroki's voice asked, a little hint of enthusiasm on his calm voice. Bakugou raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Instead of explaining it, you should better see it." Bakugou simply said. Todoroki was going to insist, but then Iida called for everyone's attention.

"Okay everybody, the paper I'll choose now will be the activity we'll carry out, we won't make any changes, no matter what it is, all right?"

Everyone agreed and then Iida put his hand inside the box to take one paper out. He slowly opened it before everyone's expecting gazes.

"The chosen activity is a…" Iida said, looking at the paper. "Eh-…? W-Who in the world wrote this suggestion?" Iida's face paled. Everyone panicked.

"What is it, Iida?"

"Show us already, I'm getting nervous"

"It's…" Iida fixed his glasses and showed the paper to everyone. "This."

In the piece of paper, the words Crossdressing costume contest were written.

The reactions were various, all of them different, but the classroom became a disaster. Some students were excited, others were completely terrified, mostly the boys. On the contrary, most of the girls were already planning what costumes they would use. Whoever wrote that suggestion was probably one of them, but since it was anonymous, no one could really tell and the frightened boys couldn't do anything apart from complaining or begging.

Bakugou couldn't believe he had to be part of this ridiculous class. There was no way he was participating in this activity, he didn't even need to say it aloud. However, Iida managed to keep everyone quiet.

"Guys, we had already agreed…" Iida gulped with difficulty. "…that we would accept any result so please stop asking to change."

The girls supported the motion and the boys finally had to accept their tragic fates. However, Bakugou still smashed his hands on his seat.

"I'm not participating in this shit, count me out!" He screamed. "Who'd do something so fucking humiliating?"

"Come on, Bakugou…" Kirishima tried to convince him. "We all already gave up and we agreed to accept it at the beginning, don't be like that."

"You shut the fuck up, shitty hair, I don't give a fuck." Bakugou exclaimed. "You can't make me do it, I'm out of this." Bakugou stated, and stood up with the intention of leaving the classroom. The other boys tried calling out to him.

"Come on Kacchan…" Deku timidly asked. "It won't be any fun if the whole class is not together…"

"You." Bakugou turned and pointed at Deku with his index aggressively. Deku raised his hands instinctively. "Who gave you permission to talk to me, you shit, go die." He groaned and Deku nodded nervously. Then he looked at his other classmates. "I don't care whatever you say, I won't participate in this ridiculous shit." He said, and walked towards the door. He heard everyone's complaints, but he didn't stop.

"Bakugou-kun!" Iida called him one last time before he left. "Are you sure you want to leave like that?"

"What the fuck, you stupid glasses? Didn't you hear-…?"

"Could it be you are afraid of losing the contest and not being number one?" Iida cleverly asked, fixing his glasses to make them shine with the movement. Bakugou stopped immediately and everyone went silent. He snapped, turning towards Iida.

"HUH?! WHAT THE FUCK?! DID YOU JUST INSINUATE I WOULD LOSE TO ANY OF YOU FUCKERS?!" Bakugou screamed.

"We'll since you're so against participating." Kirishima smiled. "One would think you're scared of losing."

"I had no idea you would back up from a challenge like that, Bakugou." Kaminari also teased.

"Not to mention his grades will go down if he doesn't participate, that would also be like losing." Sero added, also smiling teasingly.  
Bakugou felt his body trembling with rage while everyone started mumbling how it would be a shame that he would run away from the contest because he was afraid he could lose and that was enough for the blonde to snap.

"ALL RIGH YOU SHITTY FUCKERS, BRING IT ON, I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU AND WIN FIRST PLACE!" Bakugou screamed aggressively, while kicking a desk with violence. Unexpectedly for Bakugou, everyone cheered excitedly.

The girls couldn't resist the excitement of helping the boys to choose their costumes, mostly because they knew the majority of them had no idea what to do. Uraraka, Mina and Yaoyorozu surrounded Bakugou to start planning ideas for his costume.

"Oh, you'll see what we'll choose for you, Bakugou." Mina laughed cheerfully. "You'll look so lovely."

"I'm sure our tastes in clothing will look nicely on you, Bakugou-san." Yaoyorozu smiled gently. "Please don't be nervous."

"This is so fun, even Todoroki looks excited!" Uraraka laughed, petting the small koala who had been perched above Bakugou's head all that time, excitedly looking at everything that was going on.

"I don't need your shitty help, I can-…" Bakugou tried complaining, but the girls ignored him, while writing ideas in a notebook and turning him around to look if the ideas were fitting.

Bakugou had no idea how he managed to put up with the rest of the day, probably the only thing that helped him to go through all of it was the idea of winning.

When classes were finished, Bakugou felt considerably tired and the sudden gloomy weather made him feel lazier, so he walked slowly towards the train station.

He hadn't gotten completely out of the school's surroundings when the clouds got even thicker and rain started dropping. Immediately, both Bakugou and Todoroki became alert.

"Shit, is it another Nightmare?" Bakugou grumbled, ready to materialize his costume. Todoroki also expected one of the monsters appearing and looked around him but… Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. People just kept walking, taking out their umbrellas. "Is it… normal rain?" Bakugou asked, relaxing a little. Todoroki looked around for another moment but finally nodded.

 _"That's what it seems."_

"Shit, it better be, I'm not fucking in the mood to start a fight right now, I feel so fucking tired."Bakugou murmured, walking a little faster when the raindrops increased. "I hate putting up with those idiots."

 _"It seemed like a lot of fun."_ Todoroki commented with a smile in his voice. Bakugou started complaining but Todoroki interrupted him. _"Bakugou, you should find shelter, the rain seems to keep increasing and the station is still a few minutes away."_

"Like some shitty rain would do anything to me, I-…!" Bakugou crudely answered but the tickling sensation on his nose interrupeted him and after a few seconds, a sneeze shook his body. "Shit." Bakugou sniffed. He was indeed feeling colder the longer he stood under the rain.

 _"Bakugou, there's some shelter in that building, hurry up."_ Todoroki pointed at a building that wasn't too far from the school's entrance and a few people without umbrellas stood there. Bakugou felt a little annoyed, but the rain was actually increasing and it'd be a little of a pain to get soaked.

"Don't give me orders, you fucking pet." Bakugou complained.

 _"Bakugou."_ Todoroki said, making emphasis on his voice. Bakugou groaned, giving up for once.

"All right, all right, shut the fuck up, damn it, fucking annoying koala, I'll do it because I want to."

Todoroki didn't mind at all, it was Bakugou who always wanted to win their arguments, he just wanted the boy to stop standing under the rain. Bakugou started running towards the building and after crossing the street that was in front of the school entrance, he quickly made it to the sheltering place. There was a row of small stores and they had a small space where some roof or piece of plastic blocked the rain, so some people had decided to stay there.

Bakugou made himself away from most of the other people and shook his wet hair with his hands. He wasn't that wet himself, but now it was raining harder and if he stepped out he'd probably end completely soaked, so he decided that waiting would be the best. He was looking for something in his pockets to see if he could dry the little dampness in Todoroki's fur, but then someone called out to him from the streets sidewalk.

"Kacchan?!" Deku's voice reached him even through the strong rain. Bakugou looked up and saw Deku with a green umbrella above him, crossing the street to get to where he was sheltering. Bakugou immediately made it evident in his face that he wasn't pleased to see him, but Deku didn't seem to mind and got near him with a worried expression. "You're wet! Did you not bring your umbrella?"

"Isn't that obvious, you shitty nerd?! Don't ask something so fucking obvious!" Bakugou angrily answered. "And it's none of your fucking business." He added, sniffing a little, feeling his nose was getting wet. Deku seemed even more worried.

"Here." Deku said gently but with seriousness in his voice, stretching his arm to near his umbrella towards Bakugou. "We can use mine, it's big enough."

Bakugou looked silently at him for a few seconds, his eyes opening big, both from incredulity and indignation.

"Are you for real?" Bakugou finally grumbled. "You really think I'd share an umbrella with you?"

Deku's face got serious, still with a worried frown.

"Don't be so childish, Kacchan." Deku said softly. "If you get sick you might cause trouble for your parents, I'm sure you don't want that. Besides, it's not like it's the end of the world, right? We used to do it a lot as children."

Then, Bakugou seemed to snap, his eye started ticking and in his chest appeared a low and menacing growl.

"You… fucking…" He grumbled lowly. "You really think… You're always looking down on me, aren't you? You fucking piece of shit!" Bakugou screamed, attracting attention from some people around. Deku seemed a little surprised. "I won't get fucking sick, I'm not some weak useless wimp that needs your help! Get away from me!"

With that, Bakugou took off the jacket from his uniform and covered Todoroki with it before stepping out of the shelter and walking into the rain.

"Kacchan! Wait!" Deku tried calling him and grabbing his arm, But Bakugou shoved him away aggressively and started running to the train station under the thick and continuous rain. "Kacchan!"

Bakugou easily ignored Deku's call, he also didn't think much about the fact that it didn't matter if he went ahead, he'd probably end up boarding the same train as Deku, considering the departure hours. He just felt incredibly irritated and couldn't stand seeing that fucker any other second. He just couldn't stand being looked down, especially from that fucker Deku.

 _"Bakugou, you should have taken the umbrella."_ Todoroki's voice suddenly spoke, his tone was the same, but there was a hint of irritation because he was honestly worried about Bakugou's well being. _"Why are you being so stubborn with this? It's just-…"_

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou screamed. "Shut up, fuck! You fucking shut up too, it's none of your fucking business!" He screamed violently. "I fucking hate that idiot!" Bakugou growled and Todoroki noticed the real anger in his voice. Todoroki was a little surprised. Bakugou was always passionate about his feelings, but this was really intense, Bakugou was panting and not from the run. "Now stop talking to me, I don't want the people at the station to see me talking to some fucking koala!"

Todoroki decided to wait until Bakugou's temper had cooled down before asking anymore questions, since this time he seemed honestly angry, it really wasn't a good idea to keep pushing him. However, the situation kept bugging him, now more than before.

While Bakugou reached the station, completely drenched from head to toes, Todoroki noticed he had started feeling a disgusting mush of emotions in his chest. What was this? What was he feeling? Why did he feel so uncomfortable suddenly?

There was this… ugly sensation in his chest and stomach… as if a knot had formed there and kept constricting him whenever he thought about Bakugou's relationship with the green haired boy. What was his name? Bakugou called him Deku but he knew that wasn't his name, it was a nickname only he used, a special nickname for that boy. Again, the knot tightened and he didn't understand why it burned so much.

For some reason, not knowing what was it that made Bakugou so angry and resentful towards that boy also made him feel really uncomfortable, that gap of information from the childhood they evidently had spent together was disgustingly bothersome. But it wasn't that what made him feel the most uncomfortable, there was something worse.

Todoroki looked at Bakugou, who had taken a seat to wait for the train boarding and held him on his lap, still covered with his wet jacket. Bakugou was absentmindedly looking away, at the rain. The intense frown in his brows was still there, so it was obvious he was thinking about what had happened and he kept breathing deep and intensely. His eyes shone with anger and his body trembled a little but it could be from both the cold and his strong feelings.

It was that. The fact that that boy could make Bakugou feel such strong and intense emotions was… just… for some reason made him feel and awful and painful burn inside, the knot in his chest and stomach tightening horribly. Bakugou was always passionate, that was one of his best features, but this was even above that and thinking that it was that boy who had the privilege of causing it simply made him feel… awful. He didn't even understand the feeling, he just knew it was unpleasant and he had never felt like that before, so he was a little scared, but he didn't know what to do about it. Therefore, he also settled for waiting silently, just like Bakugou, for the train to come.

After some more minutes, the station got very crowded, probably because it was almost the time to board the train. People kept coming, some were wet like Bakugou, and others entered the station folding their umbrellas. One of those was Deku, who finally appeared at the station a few minutes before the boarding. He folded his green umbrella, looking around him, obviously looking for Bakugou.

Todoroki spotted the boy quickly, since his umbrella stood out a little from the others and looked towards Bakugou to see if he had also noticed him, but Bakugou kept looking away so he didn't know.

Right then, people started boarding the train, so Bakugou also stood up to go inside together with the crowd. The train got cramped and there was a little bit of uncomfortableness, but Bakugou managed to find a seat and quickly took it. He felt tired, mostly mentally tired, so he decided to make use of the time in the train to rest a little and he accommodated himself against the seat. Since he had to hold his wet backpack in his lap, Todoroki climbed at his head, accommodating himself above his wet blond hair.

In front of him, people kept moving, accommodating or looking for a better place to stand, making room for others, trying to fit together the best they could. Between all that shuffling, the row of people In front of him moved until it was Deku who stood in front of him.

It was unbelievable, Bakugou thought this was probably his least lucky day. Deku also seemed incredibly uncomfortable, squeezed against other people and trying to steady himself with the train's holders. The air was thick between them, the situation was way too awkward, but there was no helping it.

Bakugou decided that was the right moment to close his eyes and try to get some rest. He was already used to ignore Deku, so even if he was right in front of him, that wasn't going to stop him. Bakugou leaned the back of his head in the seat, holding his backpack against his chest with his two arms, and proceeded to rest.

Todoroki also accommodated himself above Bakugou's head, in order to not put too much of his weight against him, but Bakugou didn't seem to mind. In a few minutes, Todoroki noticed that Bakugou was breathing soft and slow. He had fallen asleep.

The minutes started to go by quietly, the train stopped at some stations and little by little, people started getting off. After a while, the train started getting less cramped until there were a lot of free seats. The seat where Bakugou was sleeping got completely empty.

Deku, who kept standing in front of him, was already feeling a little strain on his feet for standing so long, so he decided to finally take a seat. He stared at Bakugou for a moment, making sure he was sleeping, and he seated himself next to him, just close enough to not bother him.

Deku still felt uncomfortable, he didn't want Bakugou to wake up and get angry at him for seating next to him, but he still felt worried and looked at the blonde, noticing he was still completely drenched. He was probably feeling cold, he couldn't help wanting to help in some way. However, Deku's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Todoroki was also staring at him from above Bakugou's head. Deku blushed a little when he saw the small koala had noticed him staring at Bakugou. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Then, he looked at Todoroki again and smiled gently.

"Oh, you're also wet." Deku commented. He took a napkin out of his pocket and handed it to the small koala. "Do you want to use this napkin to dry yourself?"

Todoroki shook his head. However, he signaled towards Bakugou with his head, palming the blonde's forehead with his paw. Deku understood immediately.

"Oh…" Deku said, a little surprised. "Yeah, you're right…" he murmured, looking again at Bakugou's wet sleeping face. There were still drops of water sliding down his face. "I don't think I should… he's sleeping and he might kill me if I disturb him…"

Todoroki grunted in disagree and insisted, patting Bakugou's head again. Deku looked at him and looked at Bakugou again.

"Hm… Yeah." Deku murmured in a low voice, looking at Bakugou's softened frown. "He might get sick if he stays like this anymore time." Deku moved a little closer to Bakugou in the seat and tried touching his shoulder softly, noticing there was no reaction from the sleeping boy. "M-Maybe if I'm careful..." he mumbled, and neared the dry napkin to Bakugou's face. Todoroki stared intently.

Deku put the napkin softly against Bakugou's face and looked nervously if he there was any reaction, but Bakugou kept sleeping peacefully. He moved the napkin gently against his cheek and checked again. Bakugou seemed to be sleeping quite deeply.

Finally, Deku relaxed and started drying softly and carefully Bakugou's face and neck, and also what he could manage of his hair.

While he did that, Todoroki couldn't stop staring. At the beginning, he had thought it'd be something good for Bakugou, and it actually was but now… for some reason, he didn't like the idea anymore.

This boy… he tried remembering his name again, it had something to do with the greenness that seemed to surround him everywhere… Mido… what?

Midoriya. That was it, he remembered that whenever Bakugou's teacher called it, Bakugou had some sort of negative reaction.

This Midoriya boy seemed as concerned for Bakugou as he himself was and even when he honestly thought that was something good, when he noticed the caring way in which he dried Bakugou's face, he couldn't help feeling the tightness on his chest again. He didn't like seeing the boy's hands so close to Bakugou's face and the way he stared so intently was really putting him off.

Then, Bakugou moved a little, startling Deku and making him retreat immediately. There was a moment where Deku felt incredibly scared but Bakugou didn't wake up. He exhaled, relieved, and looked at Bakugou again, but then he noticed Todoroki kept staring at him. He smiled again.

"I think he should be a little better with that." Deku commented. Todoroki nodded, agreeing and also not wanting Deku to continue, that had been enough.

Instead, Todoroki accommodated himself above Bakugou's head and, taking advantage that no one could see the place where his tummy made contact with Bakugou's hair, he tried to use a little of his powers to dry the boy's blond strands of hair and warm him at least a little. He noticed that Bakugou's hair started to dry and felt a little relieved. However, since he was using his powers and lately he needed much more to stay in koala form, he also started getting a little drowsy and yawned while feeling his eyes dropping.

There were a few minutes of quietness but then, suddenly, the train shook a little, waking Todoroki up and, unexpectedly, making Bakugou fall towards his side, dropping his head against Deku's shoulder. Both Todoroki's and Deku's hearts stopped for different reasons.

Since Bakugou kept sleeping soundly, he sort of accommodated himself against Deku's shoulder, mumbling softly in an incredibly cute motion and Deku's face got completely red.

"K-Kacchan you shouldn't… uh…" Deku fumbled with his words, incredibly nervous. He tried moving his hand towards Bakugou to do something, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything and he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do, his heart was beating way too fast.

Todoroki, who was completely awake now, also wanted to do something to get Bakugou away from Midoriya's shoulder. He didn't like how cute he looked, softly leaned against the green haired boy's body, his face a little turned towards his neck. Todoroki noticed then Midoriya's startled and shy demeanor had suddenly stopped. He could still hear the loud thumping of his heart, but his attitude had changed.

He was staring intently at Bakugou's face which was quite close to his, he knew he could easily see Bakugou's pretty wet eyelashes and feel his nice smell, maybe because all of that, Midoriya's face seemed completely hypnotized.

Then, Todoroki noticed the exact moment when Midoriya's green eyes stared at Bakugou's lips and the horrible knot into his chest transformed into burning fire.

When Midoriya closed his eyes and leaned his face towards Bakugou's, Todoroki felt the burning in his chest took ahold of his actions and without even noticing how, he quickly, as quick as he could, stretched his arm towards Midoriya's face and slapped him hard in the cheek, turning him away from Bakugou's face, making a loud slapping noise.

Midoriya made a funny sound while his face was turned to a side because of the slap and Todoroki lowered himself from Bakugou's head to drape himself against his face, covering it completely with his tummy. He turned to look at Midoriya, who still seemed surprised, touching his cheek.

"T-Todoroki-…? W-Why-…?" Midoriya mumbled, startled and blushing. "I thought you were asleep-… I mean, you saw…? But, Uh… I…" Midoriya started fumbling with his words, nervous and embarrassed. "W-Wait, then why…? I mean, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just…" The boy clumsily talked alone, really unsure of what he was trying to say, but then he seemed to calm down. He noticed Todoroki was completely draped above Bakugou's face, covering it completely. Todoroki's back was facing him now instead of Bakugou's face and the cute koala had turned to look at him, distrustful. Then, Midoriya smiled regretfully. "Yeah, that's right, I'm sorry." He mumbled softly, mostly to himself, lowering his face. "I shouldn't do stuff like this, this is the actual reason Kacchan started hating me."

Midoriya's words caught Todoroki's attention immediately, but before anything else happened, Todoroki felt a huff and mumbles against his belly. Then, without warning, Bakugou's hand grabbed his fluffy body, tearing him away from his face.

"I CANT BREATHE, YOU FUCKER! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Bakugou screamed, now completely awake. He looked angrily at Todoroki, panting. "DID YOU WANT TO SUFFOCATE ME TO DEATH OR SOME SHIT?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

Todoroki opened his eyes, a little surprised to see Bakugou awake. He also had a little difficulty in finding an answer quickly.

 _"S-Sorry, Bakugou. I didn't notice."_ Todoroki apologized in Bakugou's mind and the blonde growled at him aggressively.

"SOME OF YOUR FUR GOT IN MY MOUTH, IT'S DISGUSTING!" Bakugou complained, spitting a little. "DON'T EVER DO SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Todorki nodded and then Bakugou looked at his side, finally noticing Deku. The green haired boy was staring with a face that seemed amused and scared at the same time. He tensed a little more when Bakugou stared at him.

"AND YOU! Why the fuck are you here, you fucker, are you-…?" Bakugou growled and it looked as if he was about to keep screaming at Deku for being next to him, but then, before he could make any other sound, his expression changed. He seemed tired but his anger had sort of cooled down. He exhaled softly, exasperatedly and turned his face away. "Never mind, I'm too tired for this shit."

Then, Deku's face became completely depressed. Todoroki noticed again the strong sensations of sadness, frustration and unfulfilled wish coming from him.

"S-Sorry Kacchan…" He mumbled in a low voice.

"Don't talk to me." Bakugou answered, without raising his voice. Deku gulped and dared himself to talk again.

"But… Kacchan… I… "He murmured softly. "I'd like to talk…I'd like us to be friends again."

Todoroki noticed that Deku's green eyes reflected an incredibly intense longing towards Bakugou and again, the painful feelings came to constrict his chest. Bakugou remained silent for a few seconds.

"I don't. Just leave that ridiculous child stuff in the past and leave me fucking alone already."

Bakugou stated sternly and before Deku could answer anything, he finally couldn't stay there anymore. He stood up and walked towards the train's gate. There were still two stops left before arriving at Bakugou's, but he got off as soon as the train opened his gates, without bothering to look behind him.

However, Todoroki did. He turned to look at Midoriya, who kept staring at Bakugou with a sad expression of longing and again, emanating that sensation of frustration and unfulfilled wishes. Unconsciously, he adjusted his grip in Bakugou's shoulder.

Todoroki made a great effort to stop thinking about the disgusting feeling that had taken over his chest, his body, and his whole sensations. The scene of that Midoriya boy trying to kiss Bakugou was somehow repeating itself in his mind and his sensations immediately became a mess, one that made him feel cold and burning at the same time and he couldn't find a way to stop it.

They started walking from the station towards the streets. It was still raining and since the sun had already set, it was cold, so even thought Bakugou was walking under the different roofs around the street, Todoroki knew Bakugou would definitely get sick if he kept walking in the cold with those wet clothes.

 _"Bakugou, why don't you go into some store to dry your clothes? Maybe I could help you a little with warmness."_ Todoroki suggested, but Bakugou kept walking.

"I don't need it and it's already late, the old hag won't stop nagging if I arrive late."

Todoroki was going to insist, but then, when they got into a lonelier street, his magical senses got alert. Right then, the rain got thicker again and Todoroki immediately recognized the presence, noticing what was going on.

 _"Bakugou! A Nightmare is coming!"_ Todoroki warned him immediately.

"Are you for real?!" Bakugou complained. "Could it have been any worse timing?"

At that moment, the black foggy monster Bakugou already recognized easily materialized in front of him. Without any other choice, Bakugou stepped into the streets and materialized his magical costume. The monster roared at him menacingly, but Bakugou didn't mind at all.

"Listen, you fucker, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit, so I'm gonna finish you fast!" Bakugou growled, getting into a battle stance. "You better be grateful!" He screamed, and ran towards the Nightmare.

This time the Nightmare wasn't trying to hide its head or pull any kind of trick, it simply seemed thicker and bigger than the others and when Todoroki noticed it, he felt a little worried.

 _"Be careful, Bakugou."_

"Shut up!"

Bakugou jumped at a nearby hydrant to support his feet and grab some drive before using the explosions in his hands in order to fly towards the monster, as he was already used to, but then something weird happened.

When Bakugou tried to expel the explosions from his palms, the combustion came sort of weak, barely making any fire and mostly puffing some smoke, immediately unbalancing Bakugou in the air and making him fall to the ground, hitting his back.

"Ugh!" Bakugou complained. "What the fuck?!" he asked to himself, looking at his hand. "What was that?"

 _"What happened?"_ Todoroki asked worriedly. _"Are you okay?"_

"How should I know?! The explosion simply didn't work! What the fuck?!" Bakugou shook his hand as if trying to fix something with that.

 _"Bakugou, move!"_ Todoroki called suddenly, getting Bakugou's attention back towards the monster. The Nightmare had stretched his arm violently towards them and Bakugou was suddenly startled. However, for some reason, his reflexes weren't working as good as they used to at that moment, probably because he was tired, probably because he was distracted, but for whatever reason, Bakugou didn't manage to dodge and the Nightmare's ugly and powerful arm stuck them hard, throwing them away in the air.

Bakugou tried to regain his stability in the air, like he used to, but again, his powers didn't seem to answer as always and he couldn't stop the violent fall they had on the street's hard pavement.

Then Bakugou felt a horrible surge of pain run through his body, as if his costume hadn't protected him from the damage. His head rang loudly and he couldn't breathe properly from the pain. He tried to get up but he wasn't able to, he could just hear Todoroki's constant calling of his name in an incredibly worried voice. It was annoying and it didn't help stopping the pain he was feeling.

"W-What is wrong… with this?" Bakugou mumbled, trembling a little when he tried to get up again. He looked at his hands. "Why… isn't… it working…?"

Todoroki was also hurt and in pain, but since Bakugou had protected him with his body, he was better and anyway he had completely forgotten about it when he saw the boy in the floor, with many bruises and bleeding wounds, unable to get up. His heart constricted horribly, he couldn't stand watching something like that, especially since it was because of him. Bakugou had to go through all of that because of him and he felt incredibly guilty. He had also been feeling weird since Bakugou materialized his costume with his powers, as if something was off, and it had to be now that this Nightmare was apparently stronger, probably it had already ate a lot of wishes and dreams. But why weren't his powers working? Even the protection from the costume was-…

Suddenly, Todoroki realized what was happening. It was his fault.

Even when he had passed them to Bakugou, those were his powers, they still originated in him and kept linked to him, so if they weren't working, it was something that had to do with him and he didn't have to think much to know what was happening. He quickly remembered the negative feelings that had taken ahold of him during all the train incident and right before the Nightmare attacked.

After all, his powers came from his dreams, wishes, his feelings, and when he felt nothing but negative and disgusting emotions, his powers had no way of fueling themselves. Not only that, but his will was also weak from all the doubts that had been assaulting him, and he had been distracted, consumed by the mush of his unpleasant feelings.

He had to make up his mind and forget about that. He had to strengthen his emotions and his wishes. He was going to protect Bakugou and he knew exactly what he had to do.

Right at that moment, the huge and strong monster loomed above them. Its arm transformed into a sharp lance and it raised it, ready to finish them both at the same time.

The small koala looked towards the Nightmare with ardent fire on his eyes, on the feelings on his chest. This abomination had dared to hurt Bakugou, he wasn't going to hold back in the least. Todoroki's small body started glowing, a strong red and blue light enveloping him completely. Bakugou made an effort to open his eyes and look, confused at what was happening. He could barely see, since the light was too strong, but something in Todoroki's shape he could barely distinguish started changing.

The Nightmare noticed something was happening and before anything else, it shoved the lance-like arm towards them, fast and violent. Bakugou felt his heart drop with pure dread for being unable to move to protect Todoroki, but then light exploded strongly, making Bakugou avert his eyes for a moment.

When The light subsided, Bakugou opened his eyes and looked for Todoroki, terrified of what he was going to find, but what was in front of him was nothing he could have ever expected.

A huge wall made of pure and hard ice was in front of him. It had blocked the Nightmare's attack completely, freezing its arm and trapping it in the ice. The floor and the surroundings had also been frozen a little by what seemed like an amazing wave of power.

Then Bakugou noticed that, standing between him and the huge wall of ice, was a person. A young man, standing with his back towards Bakugou. He had a tall and strong figure, broad shoulders that held a red cape that moved with the wind and…

…Dual colored red and white hair on his head. Bakugou felt his heart started racing.

No way… Was this…?

As if to answer to his silent question, the young man standing in front of him turned his face towards his left side, looking back at Bakugou. There it was, a familiar scar around his light blue colored left eye. He was wearing an elegant prince uniform, like those from the medieval fairytales Bakugou once read and he noticed the wave of ice had come off from his right boot, since it was the only part of him that was a little frozen. The prince stared at him expectantly and for some reason, Bakugou immediately recognized that gaze.

"Todo… roki?" Bakugou barely mumbled.

Time stopped for a few seconds while they looked at each other.

But then, the painful screech of the Nightmare that was still trapped in the ice broke the moment.

Bakugou stared at Todoroki, prince Todoroki, he was no longer koala Todoroki, he was a person, a prince of all things, and he turned angrily towards the Nightmare, with a face that seemed to indicate he was offended by the simple fact that the monster was still alive.

The Nightmare started trying to break free from the ice but Todoroki was having none of it. He raised his left hand and aimed it towards the Nightmare before, without wasting any other second, he released a huge surge of flames that violently smashed themselves against the Nightmares head and body.

The agonic screaming was horrible, but Todoroki didn't hold back his flames, making sure to burn the monster completely until none of it remained.

It was way too impressive for Bakugou, he could only gape at the display of power before him, he had never seen something like that, so strong and cool.

When the screaming stopped and the remains of the Nightmare disappeared completely, Todoroki's fire subsided. The only thing left was the colorful shine from people's stolen dreams and wishes, a huge amount, which explained the monsters' strength. As usual, it went away to return to the people it belonged to. Also, there was the small light orb, red and white colored, which went Towards Todoroki.

The young prince closed his eyes while receiving the energy and Bakugou stared, somehow noticing how gorgeous he looked. The light became part of his body and disappeared. Todoroki opened his eyes and looked at himself.

"I didn't know I already had retrieved this amount of power." He said calmly and Bakugou had no more doubt. It was impossible to not recognize that voice that had constantly been talking to his brain although now it sounded natural, like a person's voice, coming from his mouth and reaching his ears. It made him shiver for some reason.

"No fucking way…" Bakugou finally managed to mumble. "You really were a prince…"

Todoroki turned completely towards him and Bakugou admitted he had never ever imagined Todoroki would be this gorgeous. A handsome face with nice features, a delicate nose, dual colored eyes that graced his appearance and a pretty mouth that seemed tightly closed. He had a small frown that made his expression look anxious, thought Bakugou had no idea why, he was way too shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Todoroki finally mumbled, averting his eyes like a shy child. "Is it good news or bad news?"

Bakugou tried to snap out of his stupefaction and moved a little to get up, but then his body remembered him he was quite injured.

"FUCK!" Bakugou groaned, holding his side, where he had received the biggest damage.

"Idiot, don't do that, you're injured!" Todoroki exclaimed, immediately going back towards the boy, his boots making an echo inside the ice prison they were. He immediately knelt next to Bakugou to help him hold his body. Bakugou groaned a little more, but the pain subsided when Todoroki held him on his arms, making him support himself on his chest.

Bakugou still couldn't believe this was that koala fucker's real form, this… this fucking pretty boy that smelled good, whose broad chest felt warm and firm and whose gentle arms were holding him so strongly.

"I'm sorry Bakugou, this was my fault." Bakugou heard Todoroki mumbling sweetly against his hair, his attractive deep voice resounding on his chest, caressing Bakugou's ears. "I'll try to heal you a little and then I'll take you home."

For some reason, Bakugou felt his face was on fire and his heart was thumping faster and harder than he thought was healthy.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING-… AGH, SHIT!" Bakugou complained when another shock of pain ran through him because of the reckless movement he had made, trying to push Todoroki away.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry…" Todoroki mumbled, he sounded nervous. "I have to carry you, please bear with it for a while."

"WHAT?!" Bakugou asked, but instead of answering, Todoroki picked his body up, as careful as if he was carrying a delicate treasure, Bakugou didn't even feel the movement. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed, immediately feeling his face growing hot again. How could this fucker pick him up so easily?! He was fucking heavy! And he HAD to pick him up in princess style, right? "PUT ME DOWN, BASTARD!"

"Sorry, I won't." Todoroki answered and Bakugou was starting to feel annoyed at how much he was reacting to this bastard's presence and actions. "Don't move too much or you'll hurt yourself more."

"I DON'T NEED-…!" Bakugou tried to complain again, but Todoroki looked straight at him with seriousness and Bakugou noticed it was very different from when the round cute koala face did it.

"Bakugou. I'm serious." Todoroki said, severely and Bakugou felt his heart thumping harder. He felt annoyed at himself and groaned angrily at the young prince.

"I don't care, you can't give me orders!" He kept complaining. "I don't care if you're a koala or a prince or a magical unicorn! You won't give me fucking orders, you fucker, you should already know that!"

Todoroki seemed surprised for a moment and it was as if the anxiousness in his face relaxed a little. He sighed.

"You're right. My bad." He said in a low voice, looking at Bakugou. "Then, could you please do me this favor? Just let me help you properly for once. Please."

Bakugou looked angrily at Todoroki, his cheeks still felt warm but he wasn't going to let himself be distracted by his weird reactions. It was honestly humiliating to be carried like that, but Todoroki was asking nicely, and it'd be stupid to try and move by himself since he so obviously was unable to. So, he finally repressed his pride a little and agreed to receive Todoroki's help, expressing it with a huff. The young prince seemed evidently relieved.

Todoroki melted the ice that surrounded them and carried Bakugou in his arms away from the lonely street, looking for a place to seat him. He found a bench that seemed the most comfortable thing around and located Bakugou above it carefully. He quickly proceeded to check Bakugou's condition. He had a huge bruise in his ribs and in his leg, though no bones had been broken. Todoroki felt relieved and thankful that he had enough power to heal those pretty much completely.

He put his hands above Bakugou's ribs and warm energy started flowing towards them. Bakugou felt the surge of magic power slowly relieving the pain, inside and outside, while also healing the smaller wounds around. Then Todoroki knelt again to reach his leg and do the same.

"That's… amazing, I didn't know you had this much power." Bakugou commented calmly. "You flashy bastard."

Todoroki looked up surprised when he heard the hint of envy in Bakugou's voice and felt warmness in his heart when he saw him pouting. He lowered his face so Bakugou wouldn't see his small smile.

"And they're not fully recovered yet." He said calmly.

"ARE FUCKING BOASTING, YOU SHIT?! I'M SURE I COULD BEAT YOU, BRING IT ON!" Bakugou immediately answered and Todoroki had to contain a smile again. Bakugou was so friggin cute.

Todoroki finished healing Bakugou's wounds and then he looked up. Bakugou still had mall bruises and scratches and he still felt guilty. He hesitated a little, but finally, Todoroki dared to carefully take Bakugou's right hand with his own gloved one and neared it to his lips.

Gently, Todoroki placed a gallant kiss on the back of Bakugou's hand. Bakugou felt the ticklish sensation from the warm and soft lips run through his whole body in a shiver that took just fractions of seconds to reach his heart.

"W-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, YOU-…?!"

"I'm sorry."

Bakugou stopped when he heard Todoroki's voice, heavy with guilt. He wasn't even looking at him, he had his eyes closed, his brows furrowed.

"I'm really sorry, Bakugou. I never wanted you to get this hurt." His voice sounded strained. "But I promise it'll never happen again."

Bakugou listened quietly and after a few seconds, exhaled softly.

"It wasn't such a big deal. I thought I had already told you to stop apologizing, besides you healed me right know. That makes it even for me." Bakugou answered calmly.

Todoroki looked up at him immediately, his eyes shining with something that seemed like dampness. Bakugou snickered amused.

"You really are that koala fucker, don't start crying on me, you princess."

"I won't." Todoroki frowned. "And I'm not a princess."

"Whatever, hurry up and move, I wanna go back home, I'm so fucking tired." Bakugou yawned a little. "I wanna sleep."

"All right. But you still won't be able to move properly until a few hours, so I'll carry you again."

"WHAT?! But you healed me alredy, didn't you?! I don't need that shit!"

"The magic hasn't finished making its effect completely, you just feel better because the pain is gone, but if you move carelessly you might hurt yourself again."

"Are you fucking for real, fucking fuck!" Bakugou grumbled, massaging his frown. "FINE! ALL RIGHT, DAMN IT!" He screamed. "But hurry the fuck up and you better make sure no one sees us, the last thing I want is some neighbor to see me being carried around by some cosplayer freak in the middle of the night!"

"All right." Todoroki agreed. Again, he picked Bakugou up in the most careful way and started walking towards the boy's house, which was already a few minutes away. When they arrived, Todoroki stopped before the door. "I guess it wouldn't be good if your mother saw us like this, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Bakugou grumbled. "Let's get inside through the window."

"We'll break it?"

"NO, YOU DUMBASS!" Bakugou snapped. "You can use magic, can't you?! For fucks sake!"

"Oh. You're right."

"Make some stairs or some shit with your powers and then lift the lock."

"Okay." Todoroki agreed. He moved to the side of the house, where Bakugou's room window was. He made sure no one was looking and stepped firmly in the ground, creating a wave of ice magic with his foot, sincehe couldn't use his hands at the moment. The ice started forming a couple of stairs that reached right in front of Bakugou's room. Then, he used a small wave of icy wind to push through the window slots to move the window's lock and open it.

The room was dark and the warm smell of home and Bakugou's belongings welcomed them. Todoroki gently placed Bakugou in his bed and the boy exhaled an incredibly relieved sigh.

"I'll go tell your mother you're here, she must be worried." Todoroki said, while turning on the lights. "Though she'll probably have a lot of questions."

"Ugh, I don't even want to imagine." Bakugou growled. "Whatever, hurry up."

"Okay." Todoroki said and turned, but Bakugou stopped him.

"Wait." Bakugou said. "You're going to… turn into a koala again?"

"Yes." Todoroki nodded. "I guess it'll be easier for today and it'll be just for a while. Besides, with today's Nightmare, I got even more of my powers, so I'll be fine."

"So… you were already able to turn into a human before all of this?" Bakugou asked directly and Todoroki froze. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck you hadn't done it?" Bakugou frowned. "You said staying in koala form drained your energy! Were you putting up with that all of these days?! Why?!"

Todoroki lowered his face.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "I think…" He looked sincerely at Bakugou's eyes. "I think I was afraid."

"Of what?!" Bakugou asked, raising an eyebrow. Todoroki lowered his face again, he looked like a child being scolded, but Bakugou didn't give into that cuteness, he was angry this fucker had strained himself like that for no apparent reason. "Tell me!"

Todoroki gulped. He averted his eyes for another moment, but finally, he looked at Bakugou's crimson eyes and decided to be sincere.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

There was silence and Bakugou finally understood what had been all those anxious and nervous expressions Todoroki had been making and those worried looks he kept giving him all this time. His face softened, understanding for a moment and a ticklish sensation ran through his chest. This bastard was so stupidly cute.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

Todoroki averted his face, pouting and frowning.

"I'm not." He complained.

"Yes you are. Stop worrying about that ridiculous stuff." Bakugou sighed. Todoroki looked at him, surprised.

"Bakugou…" He mumbled, a hint of hope in his voice, his pretty eyes shining. "Does… this mean you don't…?"

"Stop looking at me with those baby deer eyes, it's fucking disgusting!" Bakugou complained and looked seriously straight into Todoroki's eyes. "You're the same as before, as a ridiculous koala or as a wimpy princess, nothing has changed for me, all right?!"

Todoroki had never felt happier. He knew now that he was irremediably in love with Bakugou and that reality made him feel delighted. Then, his face naturally softened and he smiled gently.

"Thank you."

Bakugou had never seen Todoroki smile, so his heart wasn't ready for the shock. He felt he could have a heart attack the moment he saw that handsome face softening into that sweet smile and his face exploded in heat.

"HU-HURRY UP AND GO GET THE HAG, YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" He screamed, averting his face and unconsciously moving brusquely. "OUCH, FUCK!"

"Bakugou, I told you not to-…"

"SHUT UP, I ALREADY KNOW, JUST-… JUST GO AWAY!"

Todoroki obeyed, thinking that Bakugou was already too tired and wanted to rest already, he didn't want to bother him anymore so he finally turned into his koala form. This time, it wasn't as flashy as before, since his shape became smaller, so the lights didn't call too much attention. Bakugou closed his eyes and when the magical light was gone, Todoroki was again the small, round and fluffy koala. He quickly went downstairs and Bakugou exhaled softly, at least this form didn't cause him heart attacks.

Now that he thought about it…

Did this mean all this time he had been getting naked into that small bathtub together with that handsome mother fucker prince?

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Bakugou wasn't sure if all those embarrassing thoughts were going to let him sleep that night.

 **To be continued…**

Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed, please let me know! nwn


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bakugou, how does a person court another one here in your world?"

Bakugou stopped writing the mathematical problem he was solving on his notebook and raised an eyebrow, turning his mobile chair from his desk to look at Todoroki.

"What the actual fuck?"

The prince, who was seating at Bakugou's bed, now in all of his gorgeous prince glory, looked at him, calmly blinking. He had taken off the sophisticated jacket from his prince uniform and was just wearing the elegant and probably expensive thin white shirt he wore underneath, his brown pants and his boots. The fucker looked so fucking handsome Bakugou contained an angry groan.

"I'd like to know how courting works here, in your world and your culture." Todoroki asked again, with his usual stoic voice.

"And why the fuck would you like to know something like that?" Bakugou made a gesture with his hand that showed how much the question didn't make sense for him. Todoroki averted his eyes and Bakugou noticed there was a very soft, almost unnoticeable pink color on his cheeks. What the fuck?

"I'm just curious." Todoroki mumbled.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow, still confused, but finally rolled his eyes and groaned. The idiot seemed curious about the most random stuff.

"Well, shit, I don't know a lot myself either." Bakugou said, crossing his arms above his chest. "I guess people go on dates and that kind of stuff. But you also have to confess, so the person knows about what you feel or something." Bakugou frowned. "Some girls use letters and some of that shitty stuff."

"Dates?" Todoroki asked, blinking with interest evident in his dual-colored eyes. "Letters?"

"Love letters, to confess." Bakugou answered, suddenly uncomfortable. "But as I said, that's mostly something girls do. Most of the boys tend to be a little more straightforward, I guess. And dates are…" Bakugou stopped to think a little the best way to explain it. "I guess they're like… uh… meetings? Or something, to spend time together and get to know the person you're…" Bakugou's face scrunched. "..Ugh courting, DAMN IT! CAN WE STOP TALING ABOUT THIS? I'VE GOT HOMEWORK!" Bakugou snapped, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"But I have more questions-…" Todoroki tried to insist, but Bakugou interrupted him angrily.

"ASK SOMEONE ELSE! I have never ever been interested in that shit, so I don't know a lot about it, I don't know what you're expecting me to tell you!"

"I guess you're right." Todoroki lowered his face, calmly. "I don't know a lot about that topic either. I only learned a little about it at the castle, but it was mostly for diplomatic stuff."

"Hm." Bakugou made a noise of acknowledgement. Then, he grinned at Todoroki. "And how does someone woo another person at your place?"

Todoroki blinked a few times. He looked down again, pensively.

"Well, I'm not sure about the others, but for royalty it's a really serious matter. It's pretty much like any other business."

"I figured as much." Bakugou commented. Todoroki nodded.

"I find it very… stiff and artificial. There is a long process, in which the couple are presented to each other formally. Then, there are some specific traditions that need to be carried out to show you're interested in the other party, like sending gifts or greetings, many of them have their own meanings and stages. Next is the process of interaction, through different arranged meetings and-…"

"Fuck, sounds like such a fucking pain in the ass." Bakugou interrupted, raising his eyebrows, his face showing a stressed expression.

"That's just the preliminary stage." Todoroki calmly said. Bakugou raised his hand in a stop signal.

"You know what, forget it. Tell me about it another time, I've got to finish homework." He finally said, turning his mobile chair back to his desk to continue with the mathematical problems. The homework was fucking long and he had had a tiresome day. He was already feeling sleepy, so he had to hurry up and finish.

"But Bakugou, I wanted to ask you some other things-…" Todoroki tried again and Bakugou snapped again, without turning away from his homework.

"I SAID I'M BUSY, GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE."

"But there's no one else-…"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Bakugou violently signaled the door of his room.

Todoroki pouted, wanting to protest, but it was impossible when Bakugou got like that. He sighed and stood up, with the intention of walking around the house for a while, since Bakugou's parents weren't home yet, but Bakugou stopped him.

"Oi, koala princess, don't forget to take off your fucking rich boy boots, I already told you about that." Bakugou added, before Todoroki walked out of the room. Todoroki stopped mid-step and looked at his boots.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry."

Bakugou's world traditions were strange and while being in koala form, Todoroki didn't have too much trouble adjusting to them, since Bakugou took care of mostly everything. However, now that he had to walk around in his human form, he needed to be more careful about some things. It was interesting, but a little difficult.

Precisely for that he had asked Bakugou about courting in his world and culture. The last thing he wanted was doing something offensive or that could be misunderstood and Bakugou to end up hating him or something like that. However, he felt a little relieved. It seemed in this world it was much more natural and straight forward than it was at the castle. That made him feel honestly good, he really didn't like the cold manner in which relationships were treated at the castle, as if it were mere business.

He would never treat Bakugou like that, leaving the feelings aside and acting as if their relationship was just a tradition or a set of protocols. What he felt for Bakugou was way too special and he wanted everything about it to stay like that. Still, he was having a lot of doubts about how he should proceed.

He wanted to express his feelings to Bakugou. That was the only thing he was certain about.

But there were many things he still didn't understand or know about and he wished he had someone to ask, but he didn't, so he was going to have to figure stuff out by himself. He hoped he wouldn't mess it up.

After a while of curiously wandering around the house, since being able to touch and see stuff was different now form how it was when he was in koala form, Todoroki finally went back to Bakugou's room, a little excited. He wanted to see and do more stuff now that he was able to.

However, when he arrived at the room, he found Bakugou asleep on top of his notebook. Todoroki felt his heart melting, Bakugou really looked soft and calm when he was sleeping and Todoroki liked the contrast it made with his strong and explosive temper, emphasizing both sides at the same time.

Todoroki got near Bakugou and sweetly caressed the boy's blond fringe. Bakugou's hair was softer than it looked and Todoroki's caress lingered a little more, his fingers rubbing kindly the threads and the skin. Bakugou sighed softly, his lips parting in a low and unintelligible mumble and Todoroki had to put a hand at his chest when he felt his heart could explode from Bakugou's cuteness. Todoroki shook his head to try and stay composed, and moved Bakugou softly.

"Bakugou. Wake up." Todoroki called in a low voice. "You shouldn't sleep there, your neck will hurt."

"Mnn… 'on't touch me… 'tupid koala…" Bakugou mumbled, frowning and waving his hand weakly, trying to shake Todoroki away. The red and white haired boy smiled amusedly.

"Bakugou, wake up." He repeated, shaking the blonde's shoulder a little more. "I'm not a koala right now, you know?"

"Mnn?" Bakugou hummed, opening his eyes a little bit. "What…?" He finally turned to look at Todoroki, his crimson eyes still hazy from sleep. "Todo… roki…?" He asked in a clumsy voice. Was he sleep talking? Was he still asleep? He looked pretty lost, so he probably was.

"Yeah." Todoroki smiled. "If you want to sleep, you should go to your bed."

Then Bakugou's sleepy face made a funny expression, like a soft pout with a cute frown. His eyes still seemed lost, but he was indeed looking at the prince in front of him, although probably in the middle of his dreams. Then, Bakugou stretched his arms and weakly took ahold of Todoroki's cheeks with his hands. The prince's heart stopped.

"So han'some…'s annoying…" Bakugou mumbled, half asleep. Todoroki felt his heart resumed its beating with so much force he felt scared it would burst and his whole face was suddenly burning.

An as if he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, Bakugou pulled Todoroki closer, hugging his neck with his arms, and rested his face on the prince's shoulder. And with that, he simply closed his eyes again, completely asleep.

"B-Bakugou…" Todoroki mumbled, his whole body trying to survive the attack of adrenaline and nervousness he felt. Todoroki sighed, tiredly. "You're being unfair, you know…" He murmured, frustrated. "So cute…"

Seriously, what had that been? Was it real? Did Bakugou really think he was handsome? Or was he just sleep talking? He couldn't think properly while being so close to him like that. It was not fair he was the only one having such a turmoil of emotions while Bakugou kept sleeping peacefully, hugging him as a pillow on top of that.

Though it felt really good to be hugged like that by Bakugou. He was warm and his soft scent made him feel so at ease. But they were in a pretty uncomfortable position and Bakugou would probably wake up soon anyway, so it would be better if Todoroki removed himself from the hug quickly.

Still, Todoroki didn't want to let go, he wanted to be able to hug Bakugou like this with complete freedom and, unable to resist himself, Todoroki buried his face in Bakugou's hair for a moment, wrapping his arms around him and pressing him closer just for a short instant, feeling his heart beating with content. Bakugou was snoring softly, he was so adorable and when Todoroki felt he wouldn't be able to stand the thumping in his chest any longer, he pulled away.

"Come on, Bakugou, wake up." Todoroki begged again, shaking the blonde's body. "Why do you have such a heavy sleep?"

"Mnn…" Bakugou groaned displeased, his frown deepening "Shut up…" He answered, again half asleep, and slapped at the hands that were shaking him.

"But Bakugou, you haven't even taken a bath yet, wake up."

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou snapped, pushing at Todoroki's stomach to throw him away with all his strength. Since he was distracted, the prince didn't manage to evade the punch and fell to the floor, making a loud thud. With that, Bakugou finally woke up.

"Mnn… the fuck?" Bakugou mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes. He looked at Todoroki on the floor and frowned at him with still sleepy eyes, thought now he was completely awake. "What the fuck are you doing?" He murmured. "Did you fall? How could you fall like that? Are you stupid?"

Todoroki pouted, standing up again.

"I was trying to wake you up and you pushed me." He mumbled calmly, thought there was a hint of reproach on his voice.

"What? Oh…" Bakugou noticed he had been sleeping on his homework. "Shit, I haven't finished." He said, noticing there were some problems left. He yawned and stretched. "Well, whatever, I guess it was good you woke me." He looked at Todoroki and a faint pink color appeared on his cheeks. "Thanks."

Then, Todoroki completely forgot about the push and couldn't help smiling pleased.

"You're so cute." He mumbled.

"AH?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakugou grumbled, his face still flushed. He hadn't heard but he still felt somewhat embarrassed and defensive.

"Nothing."

Bakugou clicked his tongue and stood up from his desk. He stretched his arms, curving his back a little to relax his muscles.

"I think I need a break." He said. "I'll finish this after dinner. Is the hag not back yet?"

"Your mother? I don't think so." Todorki answered, remembering that the house had been alone until he had come back to the room. "And you shouldn't address her like that."

"The hag's the hag, we already talked about that. And if she's not back, then there's no food to prepare something. Whatever, I'm not really hungry right now." Bakugou looked a Todoroki. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay." Todoroki answered. Staying in human form was good for saving his energy.

"That's a first." Bakugou joked and Todoroki felt a little offended but he was used to it. "Then I guess we can wait." He said and walked towards the door of his bathroom. "Now that I think about it, I haven't taken a bath, I guess now's a good time." Bakugou calmly opened the door and entered the bathroom, turning around to speak to Todoroki. "Come on, let's take a bath-…" Bakugou stopped middle sentence.

Bakugou looked at Todoroki who was obediently walking towards him as always, but then stopped and also looked at him, blinking.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki asked, noticing Bakugou was frozen. Bakugou noticed again it was Todoroki, prince Todoroki, not koala Todoroki, the one talking to him.

"Shit." He mumbled and blushed intensely. Todoroki calmly walked towards him again, but then Bakugou panicked and aggressively closed the door in Todoroki's face.

There was a loud slamming sound when the door closed and Bakugou heard Todoroki complaining in a low voice, he had probably hit his nose.

"Bakugou." Todoroki frowned from the other side of the door, touching his red nose. "What was that for?"

"HUH?!" Bakugou growled, still red faced and nervous. "I'm not bathing with you, dumbass!"

"Why not?" Todoroki asked, frowning confused, still stuck to the door. Bakugou couldn't believe he'd ask something like that.

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"But we're both guys, I don't see what's the problem." Todoroki answered calmly.

"Well, I prefer my privacy."

"But before we used to-…"

"SHUT UP! I SAID NO, FOR FUCKS SAKE! You don't need my help or anything anymore, right?! Stop being so damn pushy!"

"But I had fun. I liked it…" Todoroki mumbled, suddenly feeling worried. Was Bakugou angry at him or something?

"This shit's getting ridiculous, shut up already!"

There was a moment of silence and then Todoroki couldn't help feeling anxious.

"Bakugou, do you hate me? Are you angry at me?" Todoroki asked suddenly and if Bakugou had not been on the other side of the door, he would have seen the sad expression on the prince's face complete with his sad koala eyes.

"Huh?! Where the fuck did that came from?!"

"It's because I'm not a koala anymore, right? You said nothing changed, but it did…" Todoroki lowered his face.

"What?! It's not like that idiot!" Bakugou answered, exasperated. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Todoroki didn't answer and then Bakugou let out a long and stressed sigh. He rubbed his temple and suddenly opened the door. In front of him, Todoroki was still making that lost-puppy expression and when the door suddenly opened in front of him, he raised his face, a little startled.

Bakugou neared his face to Todoroki's, just inches apart, making the young prince feel his pulse suddenly accelerate and his face turn a little red. Bakugou looked directly at his eyes with an intense frown, his mouth making that typical gesture of when he was angry.

"Listen to me, you stupid koala princess." Bakugou said, pushing at Todoroki's chest with his index finger. "When I said nothing changed, I meant it, stop putting words on my fucking mouth and stop being an idiot. If I hated you, I would've already exploded you out of my fucking house, you know? So stop being ridiculous already or I'll kick your wimpy ass." Bakugou finished, pushing him a little.

Todoroki felt his heart hammering on his chest and with Bakugou's words, he suddenly felt incredibly happy and relieved.

"What the fuck is that face? Don't start crying on me, idiot."

"I'm not-… I'm just happy." Todoroki smiled softly. Then Bakugou felt an incredible necessity of smiling too and had to contain himself. Instead, he slapped Todoroki's forehead and pushed him away.

"Now let me take my fucking bath so you can do it later. "

"Okay." Todoroki smiled.

Bakugou went to take his bath and Todoroki patiently waited outside, seating at Bakugou's bed. He felt really at ease at the boy's bedroom, but when he left him alone like that, he felt a little lost, so he simply waited. Now that he thought about it, last night that he had turned into human for the first time, not a lot had changed because he had went back to his koala form the rest of the night and also next day, since Bakugou had to go to school and it would have been inconvenient.

But the moment they returned home, Todoroki had turned into a human again, since it was a big relief. Therefore, it was just now he had started noticing the changes.

Still, Bakugou didn't hate him. That was enough to feel at ease with the situation.

"Hey, Icyhot, it's your turn." Bakugou called Todoroki when he came out of the bathroom, already dressed with his sleeveless t-shirt and pajama pants, drying his hair. Todoroki blinked for a few moments, confused but amused at the new nickname. "Leave your clothes here to wash them. I guess they're delicate and stuff so I'll be careful."

"It's okay, don't worry about that." Todoroki smiled. "But what am I going to wear?"

"I can only lend you some of my clothes for now."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, just take whatever fits you." Bakugou walked towards his wardrobe and opened it for Todoroki to choose something. The prince didn't thought much about it and chose a white t-shirt and some pants Bakugou sometimes used to sleep. It was pretty different from his usual clothes, but as Bakugou had said, there was no other choice.

When Todoroki finished taking his bath and dressing himself with Bakugou's clothes, he went back to the room and found the boy still finishing his homework, but now there was a tray with their dinner on top of the desk.

"The hag brought dinner a moment ago." Bakugou commented, still writing on his notebook. "I just finished this, so let's eat." He said, and then turned to look at Todoroki. He stared at the prince for a moment and then smirked. "Those clothes don't suit you at all. At least not as much as they suit me."

Todoroki simply couldn't disagree, he would never look as good as Bakugou looked for him.

While eating, Bakugou tried explaining Todoroki how to use his chopsticks, which proved exasperating for the blond boy since he didn't have a lot of patience, and instead he ended up feeding the prince.

"You better fucking learn this shit soon, you hear me?" Bakugou growled, while putting another piece of meat on Todoroki's mouth, who obediently opened and closed it, leaning towards Bakugou every time the blond took another piece of food. Todoroki felt incredibly happy, this was one of those thing he definitely didn't want to lose from when he was a koala. He nodded quietly, chewing his food. "Why do you look so fucking happy? Is it that good?" Bakugou asked when he recognized the shining happy eyes of the prince, almost identical to those eyes he made when he was a koala. His expression was always impassive, but he was already able to recognize the emotions on the prince's eyes and it was easier now that he could see his proper human face. Todoroki shook his head in a negative gesture and swallowed his food.

"I'm happy you're feeding me." Todoroki smiled softly. Again, Bakugou couldn't stop his hear from jumping at the sight of such a handsome face smiling at him.

"HUH?! WHAT THE-..?! DON'T SAY THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS, IDIOT!" Bakugou screamed to try and hide the red color on his cheeks. "I'm just doing this until you learn to use them yourself, you hear me?! Fucking useless princess!"

Todoroki nodded happily, he didn't mind as long as he could keep doing this with Bakugou for a while.

After finishing dinner, they cleaned up and Bakugou decided it was time to make the arrangements for sleeping.

"All-right." The boy said, putting his hands at his hips and looking around his room. Todoroki stared at him from where he was seated at Bakugou's bed. "Speaking logically, it would be better for you to stay in your human form as long as you can and that includes while sleeping. If we make you keep sleeping in your koala form that would probably be against the point of resting, so we won't do something that stupid."

Todoroki smiled and nodded, he was simply enjoying looking at Bakugou and listening to him speak, although he was indeed paying attention. Bakugou was right, if he was supposed to sleep and rest to recover his energy, it would be pointless to do it in koala form now that he was able to stay in human form as long as his powers and the not-fully broken curse allowed him.

"Then I guess I'll have to lend you something where you can sleep…"Bakugou said, putting his hand on his chin in a pensive gesture. "Shit, I keep forgetting to ask Kirishima for my sleeping bag from the last time we went hiking, so that won't do for today. Maybe the floor?"

"Can't I sleep with you?" Todoroki asked bluntly, looking at Bakugou. The blond boy frowned.

"You mean like… on the same bed?"

"There's enough space. I promise I won't bother you." He said calmly, staring at Bakugou. "Please. I don't want to sleep on the floor."

Bakugou felt a little reluctant, he had never enjoyed being close to people, the more isolated he was, the more comfortable he felt. And letting someone sleep on his bed would have easily been one of the things he would never ever allow.

However, when he looked at Todoroki making his lonely koala eyes or whatever, he just couldn't tell him to sleep on the floor. He groaned, still feeling his face warm.

"UGH! FUCK IT, FINE, WHATEVER!" Bakugou finally said, throwing his hands in the air. Then, he looked sternly at Todoroki. "But only until we find you a better place, you hear me?!" Bakugou yelled. Todoroki's expressionless face seemed to illuminate in a magical way and Bakugou rolled his eyes. "DON'T MAKE THAT FACE, FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Bakugou's bed was big enough to be shared with someone else and leave some appropriate space between them to be comfortable, so when they were finally ready to sleep and the lights were off, Bakugou threw himself at the bed and accommodated himself at his favorite side, while Todoroki calmly seated himself first and waited for Bakugou to be comfortable before laying himself on the bed, next to the blond boy.

There was a pause, a moment of silence in which both of them seemed to be coming to terms with the situation. Bakugou was noticing it wasn't as uncomfortable as he had initially thought. Meanwhile, Todoroki was wondering if he was going to be able to sleep, since his heart didn't seem to want to calm down. He could feel Bakugou's body heat and hear his breathing and the whole bed smelt like Bakugou. However, even if he wasn't going to be able to sleep, he didn't mind, he really liked being this close to Bakugou.

"Hey, fucking koala, you awake?" Bakugou suddenly asked, getting up violently and startling Todoroki.

"Y-Yes. Something wrong?" He said, calmly, trying to look at Bakugou in the middle of the dark room.

"I'll tell you this right now! You better not move around in your sleep or some shit, you hear me? I don't want you anywhere near me while I'm asleep or I'll fucking kick your wimpy princess ass, all right?!" Bakugou stated, menacingly pointing at Todoroki with his index finger.

"All right." Todoroki simply answered. Bakugou huffed and threw himself back at the bed, turning to the side, giving his back to Todoroki and covering himself with the blankets.

After a few minutes, Bakugou was the first one to fall asleep. Todoroki noticed he was breathing softer and slower, making a funny snoring sound. He had probably been tired. At school they had started making preparations for the festival and the lectures had been as intense as always, not to mention he had a lot of homework, so Todoroki felt happy when he noticed Bakugou was finally resting.

Todoroki started feeling at ease, something he only managed with Bakugou's presence and, after a few more minutes of enjoying the warmness and the comfortableness, Todoroki finally started falling asleep too.

Some time went by and, while still asleep, Todoroki felt shifting on the bed, but he easily ignored it, not waking up completely. Bakugou seemed to be the one to move a lot in his sleep, since the prince felt continuous shifting, pulling of blankets, little mumbles and small kicks or pushes. He didn't mind, though, he perceived them absentmindedly, still asleep.

Then, out of nowhere, there was warmness next to his body. Todoroki frowned a little, still without waking up, because he didn't mind, it felt good. The warmness came closer and something firm but soft pressed itself against his side, while what seemed like a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

He heard mumbling and he shifted instinctively too, trying to accommodate himself. A lovely height landed itself above his shoulder and he felt something like soft and fragrant hair against his cheek. It felt good, so he turned his face and buried his nose in it, one his arms reaching for the warm thing pressed against his body in order to make it closer and feel more comfortable.

Suddenly, everything felt perfect. The warmness and softness, the clumsy snoring sound and the height, as well as the arms around his waist. Somehow, Todoroki felt perfectly at ease and he fell completely asleep again.

The alarm clock rang and Bakugou felt unusually annoyed at it. He actually enjoyed getting up early and getting ready for school in flawless time, as the winner he was. However, today there was something strangely perfect about the morning, his bed and the comfortableness he felt, which made him not want to get up. A nice scent seemed to be wrapping around him and he was hugging something warm and nice, harder than a pillow, but still kind of soft and it felt so good. He rubbed his head against it, noticing that a gentle sound of something thumping rhythmically, which somehow felt pretty reassuring, was coming from the not-pillow where he rested his head.

Wait, what was this?

There was a faint sound of breathing on his hair and he suddenly noticed it wasn't the blankets what he felt around him but a pair of… arms? Which kept him pressed against the warm and soft not-pillow thing. Not only that, but he himself had wrapped one of his legs around the thing, which wasn't strange since he had never slept in the tidiest way and he tended to wrap his leg around things, but this felt different and he suddenly opened his eyes, startled. What he found left him speechless for a moment.

In front of him there was Todoroki's chest and then he noticed it was the prince's face what was buried on his hair. When he pushed himself back and looked up there was the prince's handsome sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing softly, his expression angelical and incredibly pleased. It just took some seconds before Bakugou understood the situation completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FUCKING BASTARD?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bakugou screamed, violently pushing Todoroki away and throwing him off of the bed. The prince fell to the floor with a loud noise that made it sound painful, immediately waking up.

Todoroki groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a little confused. When he noticed what had happened, he rubbed the back of his head, where he had hit himself and frowned at Bakugou.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded with a silly pout.

"I WARNED YOU LAST NIGHT THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME, YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!"

"But I didn't do anything." Todoroki answered, groaning a little while getting up. "It was you who kept moving, I didn't move at all."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"It was you who moved, look." Todoroki said, still rubbing the back of his head and signaling towards the bed. Bakugou looked too and noticed he was indeed at Todoroki's side of the bed. As it looked, it wasn't Todoroki who had moved towards him and now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be strange since he tended to move a lot in the middle of his sleep, he even had all his limbs wrapped around the prince's body when he woke up.

Then, Todoroki noticed how, little by little, Bakugou's face took an intense shade of pink and then red. He looked so cute.

"W-Well-… WELL FUCK YOU! IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT, THIS IS MY BED AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, YOU HEAR?! STOP SMILING YOU PIECE OF SHIT, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" He screamed, completely flustered. Todoroki hadn't even noticed when he had started smiling.

"Sorry." He mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand. "You're right. It's my fault."

"That's right, fucking koala, its good you know it!" Bakugou groaned, a little more composed. "I'll spare your life this time just because you admitted it and I have to get ready for school."

"Okay. Thank you." Todoroki answered and when Bakugou heard the slight hint of amusement on his voice, he glared angrily at him, but since he really had to start getting ready, he didn't do anything more than throwing a pillow at him, which Todoroki happily dodged.

They left towards school and Todoroki had no other choice than turning into koala form, since they couldn't stay apart for long time in case of any emergency, and there was no way Todoroki could enter the school without a lot of bothersome procedures, so again, the easiest choice was going in koala form.

"Just put up with it for a while, don't be a fucking wimp, all-right?" Bakugou had teased him, while holding him on his arms again, on the way towards school.

" _I'm okay, I'm not a wimp."_ Todoroki's koala face sort of pouted and Bakugou snickered. Still, the most worried one seemed to be Bakugou, since he kept absent mindedly petting Todoroki's fur as if he wanted to ease any strain he felt on his body. Todoroki couldn't help feeling irremediably charmed.

The rest of the day at school went on just like any other. The class kept doing preparations for the festival, the classes went on smoothly, and the girls seemed to have already decided most of the boy's costumes. While frowning and groaning, but helping anyway with the preparations, Bakugou went around from place to place with Todoroki perched at his head, carrying around boxes, tools, fixing stuff, screaming at people. At some point, Todoroki needed to sleep, so Bakugou had to put him on his backpack and carry it around on his back, with Todoroki's cute sleepy koala head popping out of it and it was definitely one of the cutest thing the class had ever seen before.

"Isn't it the cutest thing in the world?! And Bakugou frowning like that makes it perfect!"

Bakugou caught the mention of his name somewhere and immediately payed attention at the conversation. He hadn't heard everything, but he had certainly heard his name.

"It is, isn't it?! He's the cutest bad boy in the world!

"Midoriya, did you just take a picture?"

Bakugou finally turned around when he heard Kirishima's amused voice at the other side of the room, where they were making some of the ornaments they would put on the classrooms and hallways. They noticed him frowning at them and immediately tried to make it seem as if nothing was happening.

"W-What?! Of course not, Kirishima-kun, it was your imagination hahaha!" Midoriya laughed nervously and kept cutting pieces of colorful paper.

"Ah, yeah, you're right hahaha." Kirishima also laughed awkwardly and everyone else followed them.

Bakugou stared at them, frowning and growling, they were so fucking suspicious but he hadn't heard everything, so he let it pass for once. Besides, he wasn't on the mood for interacting with Deku, they were still awkward since their last encounter on the train and they had been sort of evading themselves. Still, Bakugou could feel Deku's nervous glances from time to time as if he wanted to go and talk to him again and, for the blond boy, it was honestly annoying, so he tried to evade him as much as he could.

Thankfully, the preparations kept everyone pretty busy, so there wasn't much room for that stuff and the days went away pretty quickly.

At the end of the day, Bakugou hurried back home. Todoroki had spent most of the day sleeping, since Bakugou had only been able to feed him during break time and he looked really tired. It was better if they went home quickly so the prince could turn into human form again and stop losing more energy.

When they were finally back home, Bakugou quickly tried to wake Todoroki up, shaking him a little. He was sleeping pretty heavily, but Bakugou's screams and movements managed to wake him up. The small and cute koala yawned and got off from Bakugou's lap to land on the living room floor so he could turn into human. Again, the strong light draped around his body and after a few moments, it disappeared, leaving the handsome prince instead of the small koala. He was still wearing Bakugou's clothes and he looked tired and sleepy.

"I don't remember anything after eating at break time. When did we get here?" He mumbled, while rubbing one of his eyes.

"You slept through the rest of the day, of course you don't remember shit." Bakugou said, while going to the kitchen and opening the fridge to see if there was some food he could prepare.

"Did you finish what you were doing today?" Todoroki asked and yawned again. He followed Bakugou to the kitchen and seated himself in front of the table.

"Yeah, Four-Eyes managed to put shit in order again and we advanced pretty quickly." Bakugou answered, while opening some drawers, still looking for food. "Shit, there's nothing here, the hag forgot to buy more eggs."

"I'm glad everything's going smoothly. I wish I could also help, it seems fun. I've never done something like that at the castle." Todoroki smiled softly, putting his arms on the table and resting his chin above them.

"It's a pain in the ass, you're not missing anything." Bakugou groaned, opening another drawer and slamming it back angrily. "That stupid hag also forgot to buy green onions, for fucks sake!"

"It's okay, Bakugou. You don't have to cook right now, I can wait." Todoroki said sleepily and the moment he said it, his stomach growled loudly. Bakugou snorted amusedly.

"You wait here, your majesty, I'll go get some shit at the convenience store." He said, while going out of the kitchen. "I don't want to go get my keys, so you better open the door when I come back, you hear me?"

"All right." Todoroki mumbled, still kind of sleepy, resting his head on his arms again to take a short nap while Bakugou was gone.

Todoroki heard Bakugou leaving and fell asleep for a while, he wasn't sure how much time had gone by until he heard some knocking at the door.

"Hey little shit! Are you there? I can't find my keys, open the fucking door!"

Todoroki heard a voice calling from outside the house and it sounded too feminine to be Bakugou's, but since he was still half asleep and he recognized angry swearing, his mind told him it had to be Bakugou.

He got up sort of automatically and clumsily walked towards the front door, rubbing his eyes before opening it.

"Welcome back…" He mumbled and yawned. "Did you get the stuff?"

There was a pause during which Todoroki waited for Bakugou's answer but he only received silence. He opened his sleepy eyes and stared at Bakugou in front of him, who was looking at him with a startled and confused expression.

"W-Who are you?" Bakugou asked with a weirdly feminine voice and blinked confusedly with unusually curly eyelashes and-…

Wait. Todoroki opened his eyes wide, also blinking a few times and finally waking up completely.

This was not Bakugou. This was Bakugou's mother, Mrs. Bakugou Mitsuki.

They stared at each other for a moment in an awkward silence.

"M-Mrs. Bakugou…" Todoroki mumbled, unable to answer any other thing. "I… I thought you were Bakugou. I'm sorry."

"W-What?" She mumbled, confused at Todoroki's clumsy words. "Excuse me but I asked who you are."

Todoroki felt sweat on his neck and at a complete loss of words, he didn't know what to do, this wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly, all of his protocol and social interaction classes seemed to have been a mere waste, his teacher was right when he scolded him for falling asleep, he had always told him he would need them and-…

"Wait." Mitsuki eyed him carefully for a moment, noticing his clothes and opening her eyes, a little surprised. "Are you Katsuki's friend, perhaps?"

As clumsy and air-headed as Todoroki could be, he could also see the light of salvation when he had to and he quickly grasped it.

"Y-Yes." He answered, still a little stiff from the nervousness, but he tried to act accordingly. "Yes, I am. I apologize for such a rude greeting." Todoroki gallantly said and bowed politely. Then, he noticed Mitsuki was carrying some heavy looking plastic bags and he instinctively offered his hand. "May I help you with that? A lady shouldn't carry such heavy luggage." He said, while smiling gently. Suddenly, Mitsuki seemed pretty charmed.

"Oh dear, such a handsome and gentle boy. Are you really Katsuki's friend?" She smiled, letting Todoroki help her with her bags.

Todoroki smiled gently and stepped aside to let Mitsuki come inside the house, making a gentlemanly bow again. Mitsuki laughed covering her mouth, again charmed at Todoroki's manners, and after closing the door, Todoroki followed her inside. He hoped Bakugou would be back quickly.

When Bakugou came back, he banged the door loudly since Todoroki was probably asleep.

"Hey, Icyhot fur ball, open the fucking door!" He screamed. There was a pause while he waited and suddenly he heard… laughter? A woman's laughter? What the fuck?

Then, the door opened and it was his mother who greeted him with a smile so big he immediately felt angry at her.

"The fuck? Hag?!" Bakugou asked, startled. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Oh, welcome back, little shit, I got out of work early. Come inside, I already met your lovely friend!" She smiled with shining eyes and Bakugou felt shocked.

"What?!" He screamed. Then, Todoroki peeked from behind Mitsuki and Bakugou felt dumfounded. Todoroki's usually expressionless face seemed to be hiding an apologetic expression. He immediately understood what had happened and he covered his face with his hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He mumbled, immediately feeling stressed.

"Come inside already, I can't believe you left your foreign friend alone at the house now that he just arrived." Mitsuki complained, pulling Bakugou inside of the house and closing the door. Todoroki followed them. "I already prepared some food for him."

"What-…? Foreign-…?" Bakugou mumbled, while his mother pulled him inside and he pushed her away. "Let go of me, hag! I had to go buy some stuff because you're stupid and you forgot to!"

"That doesn't matter anymore." She smiled, she seemed seriously smitten and she pushed him to the dinner table, where she had served some food for Todoroki. She shook her son's shoulders excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a friend from another country visiting? I would have been prepared! He seems still a little lost with the language and customs, but he's so fucking charming! He bowed and said something like 'It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, madam', and kissed my hand just like a prince, Katsuki! He has such good manners and he speaks so politely. Where is he from? Introduce us properly! How the fuck did a little shit like you manage to make a friend so charming and handsome?!

"FUCK! DAMN IT HAG, STOP TOUCHING ME FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Bakugou screamed, letting go of his mother's hands. "I don't get why you're so fucking excited, it's disgusting!"

"It's because I'm surprised you found such a prince-like friend, he's adorable." She smiled, putting her hands on her cheeks. "If I was a few years younger I'd be swooning already!" She giggled like a teenage girl. "I've been talking with him, but he doesn't seem to be able to answer my questions, he says he's still not fully used to the language so I would like it if _you_ could tell me more."

Bakugou looked at Todoroki and nodded with a "nice-played" expression on his face. Todoroki also nodded and sighed, seeming very relieved.

"Well first of all, calm the fuck down, hag, you're making me sick!" Bakugou groaned. "It's disgusting to see such a decrepit old hag so excited-…"

"Watch your fucking language, you damn punk!" She screamed, hitting him on the head.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME, DAMN HAG?! FUCK YOU!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, LITTLE SHIT, WE HAVE A GUEST, REMEMBER?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, HE'S JUST SOME STUPID KOALA!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS, FUCKING BRAT?!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY IT, UGLY HAG!" Bakugou screamed and Mitsuki hit him again, this time with more force. "AGH, SHIT!"

"What's going on here?" Suddenly, another voice sounded in the room and everyone turned to see Bakugou's father, who seemed to have just arrived home.

With Masaru's presence, things seemed to calm down again and everyone gathered at the living room, Bakugou's parents seating at a couch and Todoroki and Bakugou seating at the one that was facing them. For some reason, Bakugou felt the situation was unnecessarily stiff and formal, it wasn't as if he was introducing some girlfriend or some shit and he immediately felt embarrassed at the thought, so he quickly brushed it off.

"This fucker here's Todoroki Shouto." Bakugou said, signaling towards Todoroki next to him and then there was a pause. All of them suddenly noticed something. Bakugou wanted to slap his forehead with his hand.

"Todoroki?" Mitsuki smiled, a little confused. "Just like your koala pet?"

"Yeah, he-…" Bakugou felt a little sweat running behind his neck. "He-… Uh, the koala reminded me of him, so I named him that. They have the same shitty hair for some reason. It's just a coincidence." Bakugou swallowed. "By the way, Todoroki the koala is not here I… uh, I left him with teacher Aizawa. He said he had to take him to a veterinary clinic for routine check-ups or something."

Mitsuki blinked, surprised and Masaru looked at her, with the same expression, but they didn't ask anything else, they seemed to find the situation kind of amusing. Bakugou cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"As I was saying, his name's Todoroki Shouto." Bakugou said. Then, he looked at Todoroki. "Those are my parents, Masaru and Mitsuki."

Then, the prince bowed again in a polite and elegant gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said gently and gallantly. Mitsuki covered her cheeks again and smiled, completely charmed. "I apologize for intruding unexpectedly and for my rude behavior. I'm glad I can finally meet Bakugou's parents personally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Todoroki-kun." Masaru answered with a gentle smile. "You don't need to be so formal, we're happy to have you here, it's unusual for Katsuki to bring friends home, specially a foreign one. We had no idea he had a friend from another country."

"Actually, I thought this little shit didn't have any friends." Mitsuki smiled. "Aside from poor Izuku-kun, I'd be surprised if he has any other. I really don't understand how such a charming boy managed to become friends with our explosive-head of a son."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, HAG?!"

"That's right, how did you two met?" Masaru asked gently, looking at his son and his friend. Both of them got a little stiff and shared some glances for a moment.

"We… we met online." Bakugou simply said. His parents blinked, surprised. "What? It's not so strange. We started chatting online and we… got along and shit and I asked him to come visit."

"Well, that's unusual." Masaru smiled. "So, where is he from?"

"He's… from…" Bakugou mumbled. What could he say? He couldn't say he was a prince from a magical kingdom in another dimension, but he couldn't say something that could get them in trouble. He tried to think quickly about something fitting. Kingdoms, castles, where were those things located? "He's from Europe." Bakugou finally said.

"Really?! Dear! It must have been a long trip!" Mitsuki cooed. "What country are you from?"

Again, Bakugou and Todoroki looked at each other nervously for a moment before looking back at Bakugou's parents.

"Well it's uh…" Todoroki mumbled. "I'm not sure how to pronounce it, I'm still not good with your language, please forgive me." Todoroki smiled apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry, honey!" Mitsuki smiled, completely ignoring the fact that Todoroki could speak pretty easily and letting herself be fooled by his handsome smile. Still, she looked at Bakugou. "Katsuki, you help him."

"I can't pronounce that shit either. And who cares anyway, he's just from somewhere on Europe, it's not like you have to know, damn it." Bakugou angrily stated, crossing his arms above his chest.

"You're so fucking rude, Katsuki." Mitsuki complained.

"Look who's talking, fucking hag!"

"Well, well, it's okay, I guess you'll get used to the language eventually." Masaru smiled, stopping the bickering between his son and his wife and looked at Todoroki. "Don't feel bothered by it, we want you to feel the most comfortable you can with us."

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou." Todoroki politely bowed again. "I honestly appreciate your hospitality and I feel honored to be able to stay at your beautiful house. I'm pleased to be in your care."

"Oh dear, he's so charming!" Mitsuki squeed, hugging his husband's arm. "What I would give for Katsuki to be this polite and nice!"

"What the fuck hag?! Fuck you!" Bakugou screamed. Then, he turned to Todoroki and spoke to him in a lower voice. "Hey, you don't have to take it so seriously, why are you being so complacent with them? You don't have to fake this so much."

Todoroki looked at him, blinking confused.

"I'm not faking anything. Meeting your parents is a very important matter for me." Todoroki frowned at Bakugou with a sincere look.

"Huh?! What the fuck?! Why would that be?!"

Before Todoroki answered anything, Mitsuki interrupted them.

"By the way, why is he wearing your ugly clothes, Katsuki? They don't suit him at all." She teased in the middle of a laugh.

"HUH?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, that's right." Masaru also commented. "I don't see his luggage anywhere. Is it already at your room, Katsuki?"

Again, both boys had to think of a quick way to answer. This time, it was Bakugou who came up with the solution.

"Well he... Uh… He had some trouble at the airport, so his luggage is not here yet. That's why I had to lend him my clothes."

"Oh dear! And how long will it take for it to arrive?" Mitsuki asked, with a worried frown.

"Uh, they told him it might have gone lost, so we don't really know." Bakugou said, still surprised at how much shit he could invent out of nowhere.

"But that's awful!" Mitsuki said. "They can't just do this to your luggage! And you can't go around just wearing Katsuki's clothes."

"It's okay for me, madam." Todoroki smiled gently. "I don't mind, everything's all right."

"No way!" Mitsuki protested. "I don't think I can fix the problem with your luggage, but at least I can help with the clothes problem. For now you'll have to wear Katsuki's clothes, but tomorrow I'll take you shopping, all-right?" She smiled happily, winking at Todoroki.

"Oh, that's a really good idea." Masaru smiled gently. "Like that you can show him around a little."

"Shopping?" Todoroki mumbled, a little confused. Bakugou groaned.

"Are you stupid, hag? He doesn't have that much money!"

"Do you think I'd be so mean? Of course I'll buy the clothes for him!" Mitsuki complained. "You're the only one for whom I wouldn't pay shit!"

"Well I don't need you paying shit for me, damn hag!"

"Shut up, fucking brat!" Mitsuki yelled at Katsuki and then smiled at Todoroki. "We'll go tomorrow morning. Since its Saturday, it's perfect. You're coming too, right, dear?" Mitsuki hugged Masaru's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to work tomorrow morning." He apologized gently. Mitsuki pouted, disappointed. "But you three go ahead and have fun."

"Have fun?! Going out with this hag is such a pain in the ass!"

"No one asked for your opinion, little shit!" Mitsuki answered aggressively and then smiled sweetly at the prince. "Is it okay for you, Todoroki-kun?"

"You're too kind, madam. It'll be my honor and pleasure." He bowed again with a gentle smile. Mtsuki giggled again and Bakugou rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night and during the whole dinner, Bakugou's parents kept asking random question that the two boys somehow managed to answer in a convincing way. Luckily, Todoroki could speak about the customs of his kingdom without making it sound weird, it sort of sounded as if he was really just a rich boy from another country.

It was Bakugou who had to stop their parents and Todoroki's bonding, since the fucking koala princess seemed weirdly enthusiast and diligent about it, for some reason he seemed completely invested in pleasing his parents and being liked by them, which he was achieving pretty quickly. Bakugou had to scream at his parents that Todoroki was tired and needed to sleep so they could finally let them go back to Bakugou's room. Since it had gotten pretty late, they took a bath and got ready to sleep.

"Why are you making that disgusting face, stupid princess?" Bakugou asked angrily, noticing Todoroki hadn't finished drying his hair, so he rubbed the towel above his head a little when he passed next to him. Todoroki's expressionless face was unusually illuminated with happiness.

"I managed to get along with your parents. One of the first steps has been cleared." He mumbled softly.

"What?! Steps for what?! What the fuck are you saying?" Bakugou asked, going back to Todoroki in order to finish drying the idiot's hair. He hated seeing stuff not perfectly done.

"Nothing. I like just your family." Todoroki smiled, enjoying Bakugou's attentions.

"I can see that, you dipshit. If it wasn't for me we'd still be down there talking shit."

"They're really nice. I wish my parents were that nice. I'm excited for tomorrow, it's a shame your father won't be coming along."

Then, Bakugou was a little surprised. Todoroki didn't speak a lot about his family, but Bakugou had already understand it wasn't the nicest. Then, he peered at Todoroki's face from his side and Todoroki also turned to him.

"Really?" Bakugou asked calmly. Todoroki nodded cutely, his eyes shining with sincere excitement. Bakugou had to suppress a smile. "You're such a kid."

"That's not true." Todoroki pouted and Bakugou snickered, hitting his head when he finishing drying it.

"Then let's go to sleep early, we have to rest. Going shopping with the hag is fucking exhausting. I'll turn off the lights."

"All right." Todoroki said and when the room went dark, both of them arranged themselves at the bed, like the previous night.

Then, Bakugou couldn't help remembering what had happened in the morning and he felt some heat at his cheeks.

"Hey, Icyhot, don't forget what I said last night! Stay away from me." Bakugou warned before covering himself with his blanket.

"Okay. But you're the one who moves around." Todoroki mumbled. "I don't mind, though."

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Nothing."

Bakugou huffed angrily and they went silent. It took some more time for Todoroki to fall asleep, since he was excited, but in the end both boys were sleeping in a few minutes.

When morning came, the alarm clock rang as usual and both Bakugou and Todoroki seemed to be repeating some kind of Déjà vu from the previous morning. Again, Bakugou had ended up hugging Todoroki in the middle of his sleep and since Todoroki didn't really mind, when they woke up there was another aggressive push from Bakugou, screaming and violent threats, but in the end they calmed down and went down to eat breakfast. Was this going to become a morning routine? Despite the hits on the floor, Todoroki discovered he didn't really mind.

After eating breakfast, the boys got ready to go out and, a little while after Masaru had gone to work, Mitsuki finally was ready too.

"Took you an eternity, hag!" Bakugou complained, when his mother finally came out of her room, casual but elegantly dressed. She was a beautiful woman and her clothes made it more evident, expressing her confidence.

"Shut the fuck up, little shit." She answered while taking her bag and her sunglasses. Then she turned towards Todoroki with a sweet smile. "Sorry, Todoroki-kun. Did I take too long?"

"Not at all, madam. You look certainly gorgeous." Todoroki gently answered, again making an elegant gesture.

"AW! Thank you, you're such a sweetheart!" Mitsuki laughed happily. "Come, let's go, already."

"May I take the liberty of escorting you?" Todoroki asked politely, offering his arm. Again, Mitsuki laughed excitedly.

"Of course, my boy! I'd love to be escorted by such a handsome gentleman." She smiled, taking Todoroki's arm. The prince smiled gently at her and Bakugou groaned while rolling his eyes.

"Let's fucking go already!"

There was a famous and big mall in the center of the city, so they went there. There were some pretty good clothing stores and Mitsuki knew exactly what kind of clothes would suit Todoroki perfectly, so as soon as they entered one of the shops, she started picking clothes for him.

"Go and try these first!" She smiled, while dropping a big amount of jeans, t-shirts, jackets and accessories on Todoroki's hands.

"Okay, madam." Todoroki answered and looked around him a little lost. Bakugou, who was seating at some small couches where people could wait and read or do something, finally noticed Todoroki's confusion.

"I'll take you to the dressing room, come with me Icyhot." Bakugou said, standing up and walking towards the closest dressing room. It wasn't far at all, and Todoroki followed him while Mitsuki kept looking for other stuff like shoes and accessories.

The boys arrived at the dressing room and Bakugou explained Todoroki the basics of wearing modern clothing so the prince would know how to go about stuff like zippers or anything different from the clothing at his kingdom. Then, Bakugou left Todoroki alone and waited outside. Mitsuki arrived suddenly with another mountain of clothing.

"How's it? Do the clothes fit him?" She asked happily. Bakugou frowned.

"He hasn't even finished trying the first combination! Don't be such crazy woman, he won't need this much clothes."

"Oh, it's fine! As long as they suit him-…" Mitsuki was saying, but then the door of the dressing room opened and she immediately looked at Todoroki.

The young prince came out wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt with a V shaped collar and a nice light-blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms. He was also wearing a pair of white sneakers and some accessories that fitted him quite nicely, like a brown leather bracelet and some very elegant sunglasses.

Both Mitsuki and Bakugou were a little surprised at how incredibly good he looked, although it was to be expected from such a handsome boy. The people walking close by, mostly the girls, stopped to look at them and comment in the middle of excited giggles.

"Everything looks darker." Todoroki commented with simplicity and then the spell was broken. Mitsuki started laughing loudly and Bakugou also snorted.

"That's because you're supposed to wear those outside, dumbass." Bakugou said, taking the glasses away from Todoroki's face. "They're supposed to stop the sunlight from being a fucking pain in the ass."

"Oh, I see." Todoroki commented, opening his eyes like an interested child. "That's pretty useful."

"Todoroki-kun, you look like a model, you're so handsome!" Mitsuki smile excitedly. "Those are definitely coming along! Now try the next combination!"

The routine went on for long as Bakugou had predicted. They moved to other stores and Mitsuki kept making Todoroki try different combinations of clothing, which somehow seemed to fit him perfectly, Bakugou couldn't help thinking it was annoying and his mom seemed to be really good for choosing a style that fitted the prince. Still, they were taking too long and Bakugou had already started complaining. Though, he couldn't lie. Looking at Todoroki was indeed worth the bother. Still, he groaned, feeling annoyed. Stupid unfairly handsome prince.

"Bakugou." Todoroki suddenly called him from inside the dressing room. "Are you there?"

"The fuck do you want?" Bakugou answered in a lazy voice, while sorting one of the magazines that were next to the seating area.

"I can't seem to be able to tie this… tie." Todoroki said from inside the room. "Could you help me?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes but got up and went towards the room.

"You're not naked, right? Come out and I'll help you." Bakugou said.

"Okay." Todoroki answered and the door opened.

The young prince came out wearing a nice black suit with a white shirt. He had the red tie hanging above his shoulders and Bakugou had to stop himself a moment before taking another step towards him. For some reason his heart had jumped and he felt suddenly stupid and clumsy. He groaned and went towards the prince.

"You're so fucking useless. Pay attention." Bakugou complained, reaching for Todoroki's tie in order to fix it. Todoroki stared at him.

"You make it seem so easy." Todoroki commented, amazed. "Do you like ties?"

"I fucking hate them."

"But you're great at tying them."

"Of course." Bakugou grinned. "I'm great at everything I do."

Then Todoroki couldn't help smiling, charmed. He really liked when Bakugou boasted like that and especially now that he was so close. He felt his heart beating louder and he was a little nervous, but he enjoyed the moment anyway, contemplating Bakugou's pretty eyelashes and his calming scent.

Then, Todoroki noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

"Ah." He said without even noticing. Bakugou looked up, curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Todoroki smiled as if he had seen the cutest thing in the world. "WHAT?! Fucking answer me, stupid koala princess!"

"You're shorter than me." Todoroki smiled, a hint of amusement on his voice. Bakugou blinked confused for a moment.

"You're shitting me, am not."

"Yes, you are."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Bakugou screamed when he noticed Todoroki was right. It was just five or four centimeters, but it was true and it was more evident with them being that close. "YOU FUCKER!"

"That's so cute, Bakugou." Todoroki smiled and the blond felt immediately offended and embarrassed, his face turning a lovely shade of red. He grabbed the collar of the prince's shirt and shook him aggressively.

"Bastard, are you looking down on me?!" Bakugou screamed. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"I'm not." Todoroki smiled. "At least not in that way."

"You fucking asshole! Don't get so fucking cocky, you hear me?! I still can kick your ass!"

"I'm not saying you can't." Todoroki smiled. "It's just cute."

"If you say that one more time, I'll blow your stupid pretty face with your own powers, idiot!" Bakugou groaned, and pushed Todoroki away. For some reason he felt embarrassed and nervous, he wanted to punch or explode someone.

"Bakugou, you didn't finish the tie."

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugou screamed. However, after a moment, he went back to Todoroki and finished fixing the tie, since he couldn't simply leave something incomplete. He also fixed some other details, making it look perfect, just how he liked everything. "There." He slapped Todoroki's chest and looked up at him. "Finished."

"Does it suit me?" Todoroki asked bluntly, looking at Bakugou in the eyes. The blond boy felt immediately embarrassed for some reason.

"HUH?! Why are you asking ME that shit?! How should I know?!" He answered, flustered, and tried to get away. However, Todoroki grabbed his wrists and pulled him back against him.

"It's just a question Bakugou." Todoroki softly murmured, very close the boy's face. His half lidded eyes stared directly at Bakugou's crimson irises and he leaned a little closer in a very intimate gesture. "Do you like how I look?" Todoroki mumbled softly and Bakugou felt his heart suddenly jumping at his chest. Todoroki's deep and charming voice sounded way better when it was murmured like that right next to his ears and he couldn't stop staring at the prince's gray and light-blue eyes.

Bakugou was suddenly mesmerized, he felt his cheeks warm and his pulse fast and hard, and the way Todoroki was looking at him made him feel hot, bold and strangely playful, and then he couldn't help smiling softly in a strangely enticing gesture.

"I guess… you don't look as shitty as I would've thought." He mumbled in a low voice he almost didn't recognize on himself. Why did he sound so flirty? Why was he smiling like that at the stupid koala princess? His face felt burning and on top of that, Todoroki also smiled in an incredibly flirtatious gesture and he felt some strange tingling things at his chest and stomach. What the fuck was all of this?

"Look at those two, aren't they cute?!"

"They're so hot!"

The voices of some giggling girls made Bakugou react and break out from that strange mood in which he and Todoroki had sort of gotten into. He immediately felt embarrassed and pushed the prince away, looking around nervously. The girls went away giggling and he felt a little relieved… but then he noticed his mother was also there, seating at one of the little couches while checking her phone.

"W-What the fuck?! Hag?!" Bakugou jumped. "S-Since when were you there?!"

"Oh, just a moment ago, don't worry." She smiled happily but there was a strange glint on her eyes and Bakugou felt a chill run at his back.

"Stop smiling like that, hag, it's creepy, what the fuck?!" Bakugou groaned.

"I'm sorry, madam, we didn't notice you were already back." Todoroki apologized politely.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing." She kept smiling in that enigmatic way, which seemed creepy for Bakugou, but after a moment, she seemed back to normal. "I see you've finished with those clothes." She clasped her hands happily. "I think that should be enough for now. Let's go pay and we can look for some place to eat lunch."

Both boys followed her and when they went outside of the last store, they had to carry a lot of bags. Bakugou didn't stop complaining while Todoroki tried his best to show Mitsuki he didn't mind at all and that he was truly grateful, to which she seemed even more charmed.

Mitsuki was having a great time walking around at the mall accompanied by not one but two handsome boys. Since Todoroki was now wearing one of the combinations Mitsuki had bought for him, all together with the sunglasses and other accessories, he kept attracting attention from a lot of the people at the mall. Meanwhile Bakugou also attracted looks himself. Even though he liked dressing like some kind of bad-boy, with his dark clothing and imposing boots, no one could deny he was indeed gorgeous and he looked especially handsome while also wearing a pair of sunglasses Mitsuki had just bought for him. Therefore, being escorted by the both of them made Mitsuki feel truly special and she couldn't help boasting about it and enjoy every minute of it, of people's gazes and amazed comments.

They decided to eat lunch at a traditional Japanese restaurant, since, when Mitsuki asked Todoroki what he liked, he almost immediately blurted "Soba" and Bakugou couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

The lunch went by pretty nicely, overlooking Bakugou's common bickering with his mother and Mitsuki's constant cooing when Todoroki wasn't able to use his chopsticks properly or when he discovered something new, be it with food or the places around him. Mitsuki kept asking questions about Todoroki's home with genuine interest and he answered the best he could while Bakugou interrupted from time to time to yell something at his mother.

Meanwhile, Todoroki was indeed having a lot of fun. It wasn't that he specifically enjoyed buying clothes or that kind of stuff. What he enjoyed was Bakugou and his mother's company. It was very lively and he felt really appreciated. Bakugou's mother was nice and kind, and she was funny and charismatic, just like Bakugou. They were indeed very much alike, no wonder he was enjoying their company so much.

When Bakugou tried to feed Todoroki some new dish he had tried and which he thought was amazing, but Mitsuki also wanted to offer the boy a taste of her own food and they started bickering at who would get to feed the prince, Todoroki felt his face heating a little while the feeling of being lucky tingled at his chest.

Before going back home, Mitsuki suggested buying dinner and ice-cream and making a movie night, since it was the first night Todoroki would spend at their house and she wanted him to feel welcomed.

Since Todoroki himself seemed pretty excited about it, Bakugou just couldn't be against it and when Masaru got home, the whole family gathered at the living room to watch a marathon of a well-known scary movie series.

They turned off the lights, brought the food and arranged themselves on the couches that faced the TV. Since Todoroki seemed to be at a loss for some stuff or details about the story, the whole family tried to explain in their own way at the same time and they ended up bickering, as usual.

"It's not like that, old hag, the woman jumped from a bridge before that happened, stop confusing him more!" Bakugou complained.

"You're the one who's confusing Todoroki-kun! She read the cursed book and then she jumped from the bridge!"

"That was on the other movie, stupid hag!"

"You're wrong, little shit!"

It went on and on at which Masaru had to put a stop as always. He ended up being the only one who could explain things calmly and appropriately to Todoroki and the young prince felt incredibly amused. He had never felt so warm and well-liked before. For the first time he was understanding what a family was supposed to be like.

There was a moment in which Masaru and Mitsuki were commenting something about what was happening at the move. Bakugou chose that moment to lean closer to Todoroki, who seemed completely concentrated on the screen in front of him, and pushed at his shoulder with his own.

"Hey, koala princess." Bakugou called him in hushed whisper so his parents wouldn't notice. Todoroki turned a little to look at him. "How was it today? Did you have fun?"

Then, Todoroki's subtle but sincere smile made his whole face glow and Bakugou couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Yes. A lot. Thank you."

Bakugou grinned widely, showing his teeth. He also felt pleased for some reason he didn't completely understand but it didn't matter. It felt good, warm and tingly inside and for now he was okay with that.

At some point, Bakugou felt sleepy. There was still half of the last movie left and the other three seemed still enthusiastic about it, so it didn't seem like the best idea to ask them to finish. He also didn't felt like going to his room, so instead of that, Bakugou decided to lean himself on the couch, resting his head against the back, and close his eyes. They would surely wake him when the movie was finished.

Todoroki was still pretty concentrated with the movie just like Bakugou's parents, but then there was something big enough to distract him completely. A soft height fell on his shoulder and he felt warmness and a nice scent he already recognized with ease. He turned his face a little, feeling his heart thumping faster than what any scary movie could provoke, and he noticed Bakugou's lovely sleeping face, his head adorably pressed against his shoulder. He was already snoring, his mouth opened and his frown unusually relaxed.

Todoroki couldn't help himself from thinking that coming to this world was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 **To be continued…**

Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed, please let me know! nwn


End file.
